Letter's from a Teacher
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Rin just landed a teaching job. An as one of the assignments is to write to a soldier Rin too takes on that task and befriends a total strange just through letters. But what happens when he tells her, she is his mate and they are to marry in six months? Rating will most likely change.
1. Letter's!

**Letter's**

**Well here is another story for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I had been thinkin this idea over and over in my head and so I think you all will like it. So here is another Sesshomaru and Rin fic for all of my readers out there.**

Being a teacher wasn't easy. Especially when I was so young. I was fresh out of college and ready to see what I could do to help kids that needed the help. I had been waiting on a call for over a week and the day I finally decided to sleep in is the day I get a call.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. "Yes is this Ms. Nakamura?" The man on the other end asked. "Yes this is she." I waited for the man to answer. "Well Ms. Nakamura we have and opening still here for the fifth grade. If you still want the job that is." He said to me. "Yes of course I would love it." I said to him.

He told me when they expected to see me and that I would have to go through some training and meetings. I wrote all the information down and then said goodbye to the man. "Finally a job. YES!" I shouted and then called Kagome to tell her the good news. When Kagome answered she was thrilled and took me shopping for the job. Of course Inuyasha tagged along.

"So Rin did you know that the military is doing a solider letter buddy." Kagome asked me. I shook my head no and waited for her to go on. "Well the military asked some schools to have some classes write letters to the soldiers. Because some don't get letters at all." She said. I nodded again. "Maybe that could be a weekly thing I can have the kids do. I will see if our school is doing it and if not is there a way you can get me addresses for some of the men?" I asked her. We then both turned to Inuyasha and he sighed and nodded.

"Hey Inuyasha don't you have a family member in the military?" I asked him. "Wasn't it and Uncle or something?" I asked again. "No its my brother." He said to me. I shrugged and then blew him off and talked about clothes to Kagome.

After a month I finally have my first day of class. The students were very quite and then I handed them a piece of paper of all the things we would be going over for the year. "Do any of you have a question?" I asked them. One little girl raised her hand. "Yes?" I asked her.

She hesitated a moment and then spoke. "What do you mean we have to write at least six letters for the whole year? And how are you grading it?" She asked. All the other students groaned and gave her dirty looks. "Hey now that's a very good question. "By letters I mean we will be at least once a week write a letter to a solider who isn't home and probably wont be home for a while." I said. For each letter you write its half a test grade. When you write three letters that equals up to have a quiz grade." I said to them.

No one said anything. Finally the day ended and the students left. I sighed in relief and then looked over the list of soldier's I had and noticed I had an extra man on the list. "Mm...maybe I will write to one too." I said and then left myself and went home.

That night I went over the lesson plans I had ready for the week and then before I knew it I had crashed out on my couch. Because it was a new school year the first day was on Friday so that's making today Saturday. I smiled and then hopped into the shower and then got dressed. I ate a bowl of cereal and then made a dash for outside to go for a walk.

I went shopping in my favorite craft store and found a bunch of things to do with the kids during the cold weather. I smiled and then bought a bunch of it and smiled even more when my membership awards card got me a big discount. I then took my prizes and ran to my car and then went home.

I organized the things I got and then went about to making my quilt for Kagome. She asked me to make it out of things she has memories about. So of course I said yes and went about it. Finally after an hour of working I took a break and then looked at the list and then grabbed a piece of paper and started a letter to a soldier.

I wrote about what the media says and then before I ended the letter I asked if there is anything that I could send to him and his men that they might need. It could be a project the kids work on. I sealed the envelope and then ran it done to the mail box to be mailed off.

I went back to my apartment and then assigned kids the people they would be writing too and then called it a night. I smiled that night knowing that someone would get a letter and know that someone a stranger at that cared enough to make sure they knew they were thought of.

It was the second week of school and I decided to wait and hold the letter writing for a few weeks just to get in the swing of things. I went and checked my mail box to find a letter in it. It was a reply to the letter I had sent. I went to the classroom and ate my lunch as I read my letter.

_Dear Ms. Rin,_

_I must admit I was surprised when I received your letter. I was not expecting such a thing to come. I must also admit that it reminds me that the only letters I receive come from my parents. After reading I understood why you sent it to me. I think it is somewhat odd that a bunch of children wish to write men they do not know letters. But some of the men think it would be great something about humanity. But what would I know of such things I am a demon. But even some demons agree with the letter. As for supplies some of the men need socks or new undershirts. But to be sure I would make sure your students ask them in their own letters. _

_Srgt. S. Aoyama_

I nodded to the letter and then looked at the clock. I still had time to start a letter and then finish it later. I then got a piece of paper out and started on a letter to a man who I didn't know and in hopes that it would help him later on in life. I had already wrote a page when the bell rang and then I put it away and then started my next lesson.

My students were very well behaved which is surprising considering everyone said they were monsters. I ended the day by giving the class five math problems to do for homework. The other teachers keep telling me to assign more work but I don't see the point when they get most of it done in class to begin with.

"An remember if you need extra help don't hesitate to come ask me. Its my job to help you and make sure you understand what I am trying to teach you." I said to them. They didn't say a thing but I was surprised when a little boy who goes by the name Kyo raised his hand. "Yes?" I asked him. He put his hand down and looked at me. "I thought teachers didn't want to help us. We are bad aren't we?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "No your not bad students as all. You all do as I ask and never make a fuss about it. In fact I think you all are pretending to be students and you are all something else." I said making them laugh and then they left and said their goodbyes.

I made my way home and then pulled out my notebook and went back to writing my letter to the man I picked to be my soldier buddy. I wrote back thanking him for the letter and telling him that the letters from the children would be arriving as early as in two weeks. I thanked him for the advice on asking the men what they need and then asked him if he needed anything personally.

I once again sealed the letter and wrote the address and then ran down stairs and placed it in the mailbox and then went back to my apartment and headed for bed. I was tired and needed some sleep for tomorrow because tomorrow was going to be the start of letter writing. I decided we would rough draft a letter on Monday and then send the letter by Friday. This giving the children a chance to think of what to write and to learn how to spell and and learn to write properly.

I once again went to bed with a smile on my face and had no issues sleeping. I knew this pen-pal would be a great idea for not only the students but the soldiers as well. They needed communication just as much as the next person if not even more. I fell asleep fast that night thinking about the letter the man would soon read.

**Alright here is chapter one. I know its not very long but this is what I have so far. What do you think? I wanted to do somethin different and this is the most different I could think of. Please if you have any ideas then send them my way. I always like to hear what my readers have to say. **


	2. Sad New's!

**Sad News!**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I am so happy to get positive feedback from you all. So with out waitin any longer here is chapter two.**

I went to my mailbox and found the letters for the children and then found a letter for myself. I laid each letter on the desk for the said child and then froze as I noticed that Naomi didn't get a letter this time. I double checked my mail box and then went through my mail to make sure I didn't miss it. But sure enough there was no letter.

That's so odd. Sargent Aoyma _promised he would have all his men write back. _ I frowned and then opened and read my own letter. As I read it I tried not to cry. Naomi's soldier buddy was in a bomb battle and lost his life. Sesshomaru sent me a new soldier's name and address. I wipped my eyes of my tears and welcomed the children and then pulled Naomi out into the hall.

How can I tell a little girl that a soldier she had been talking too and became friends with after three months was killed? Nothing prepares you for something like this. "Miss. Nakamura?" Naomi asked. I looked down at her and got down to her level and looked her in the eye.

"Naomi you wont be getting a letter from your Soldier buddy anymore." I said to her. Naomi seemed confused and then looked at me with sad eyes. "Did he die?" She asked me. I took a deep breath and nodded. "I am very sorry Naomi. I wish this hadn't happened Sweetheart." I said and then hugged her as she cried.

After five minutes she calmed down and went into the class and then laid her head down so she didn't have to see the other students read and start writing their letters. My heart went out to her and then I showed her the new soldier who could use a buddy. She thought a moment and then started a letter to the new man.

I smiled and then I went about going over the lessons and then told the students to hand in their letters and then get their math books out. I went about the day keeping Naomi on my mind all day/ I wanted to make sure that she was really ok and that she wouldn't try to do something bad. But she was good and so I just wrote a note to her parents explaining what has happened and then sent her home with the other students. I went home myself and started my letter to the Sargent.

_Dear Sargent Aoyma,_

_Though you letter made me very sad I am glade I got the answer as to why one of my students didn't get a letter. She had decided on her own to write a letter to the man who just joined your group and to try to make a new friend. I do hope the supplies that we sent is helpful for you and your men. _

_Also for the request of once again killing your younger brother I once again regret to inform you that I will not be caring out such request for you. But I do have a question. How does one brother go into battle and the other not? The way you have described your family sounds as if you both would be side by side battling not just one of you._

_Now if there is anything I can send you that will be of use to you please do not hesitate to ask. I am more then happy to help. I do hope you and your men stay safe and out of harms way. Thank you for all that you do. _

_Sincerely Rin._

I finished my letter and like always I tucked in in my bag. I now wait to mail it off with the other letters. Its much easier that way. I then went about making me some dinner and then before I could start eating a knock came. I went and answered it, and was surprised when I seen my friends Sango and Miroku.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them as they hugged me. Sango and Miroku decided to travel the world and learn about the many different foods it has to offer so they could open their own restaurant. "Well we decided to come home for a few days before we head back out. Oh Rin if you could see what we see its so amazing and pretty." Miroku stated.

Sango and I rolled our eyes and then went on talking about the things they had seen and what they learned from their travels. "Rin really the world is so amazing and the food you would love most of it." She said smiling at me. I shook my head and went on listening to her and she talked about the foods that she and Miroku got to eat and there was some points where I wondered if I would be able to eat my own.

Finally my friends left and I was off to bed for tomorrow. I was a little shocked when I was able to grade papers while them two chatted away. But I managed to get everything done and ready for tomorrow. I fell asleep happy and in a good mood.

I woke up at five-thirty the next morning and headed straight to the shower. I turned the water on and adjusted it and then stripped out of my clothes and got in. Nothing like a hot shower to wake you up in the morning. I left the shower and dried off and then went back to my room and got dressed. As I made me breakfast I enjoyed the quite but at the same time I knew that there was something missing. I went to the second bedroom and frowned as I seen the room still had all the child things in it. I took a deep breath and then left my apartment and made my way to the school.

I arrived and then started to put things together and then laid out the paper that I wanted the students to look over. Naomi came in and handed me a note. I smiled at her and then laid the note on my desk and told the children the lessons for the day. After I was done I took the note and opened it. Naomi's mother was thanking me for helping her and letting her know why Naomi wasn't herself and that she had talked to her about what happened and said that she wasn't happy to lose a friend but she is glad he didn't have to suffer.

I tried not to cry which clearly the mother had no luck as I read the tear stained letter. But it is good to know that Naomi has a loving mother that would do anything to understand what her daughter went through. I put the letter away and then went on for the rest of the day. I always tried to give Naomi a smile when I could to let her know I was here for her.

It was lunch time and Naomi stayed behind to talk to me. "What is it Sweetie?" I asked her as I sat down at my desk. "I was wondering if you might be able to find out when the put him to rest." She said to me. I nodded and told her I would do my best and then she left. I took a deep breath and grabbed my cell and called the only person I knew who could help me with this problem.

"Hello?" Answered the other line. "InuTashio can you help me?" I asked him and then waited for him to ask. When he did I explained to him what happened and asked if he could find when services would be held. He said he would find out and call me as soon as he could.

Before lunch was over I got a call back and found out the he would be returned Friday and services are Monday. I thanked him for what he did and then hung up. I sent another note home to Naomi's mother about the funeral and told my students to have a good night.

That night in a long time I cried myself to sleep because I saw the pain in a little girls face and I always told myself I would never seen that kind of pain again. But I broke that promise to myself and now I lay in bed crying. But hopefully tomorrow would be a better day for everyone.

The end of the week came and I sent the letters off including the one that Naomi wrote. I smiled as I placed the letters in a box of supplies and then tapped it up and sent it off. I then went to the office to see if I had any letters in my mailbox. As I walked in I see a man talking to the secretary. She was just a temp and horrible at her job. I noticed this when I seen that I had three different peoples mail. I sighed and put them in the right place.

"Oh I am just a temp so I will have to look it up and call her down." She said and then turned around but kept her eyes on the man in front of her. The office door opened and then entered the other fifth grade teacher. "Rin. So I got my mail and noticed I have some of yours. So here ya go." She said and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said to her.

I looked at it and threw it away. "Hey Rin, I noticed you always ship a box off. What are you doing every week?" She asked me. "Mm...Oh well the kids write a letter every week and they send off pictures or supplies to soldiers. Its a project they love." I said to her. That is when the man turned around and looked at me. "By any chance would you be Miss. Rin Nakamura?" He asked me. That was when I noticed he looked familiar.

"Yes that is me. Can I help you Sir?" I asked him. He looked me up and down and then just looked me in the eye. "I am Sargent Aoyma." He said and then stayed silent. "Can I help you Sargent?" I asked him and noticed dirty looks from both women in the room. "I wish to speak to you and a young girl named Naomi." He said. I nodded and then showed him to my class.

I walked him into my classroom. "Sorry the children are out side at the moment." I said to him. "Understandable. So you shipped a new box out today if I heard correctly." He said to me. I nodded. "Yes Sir. I sent it out during my prep hour this morning." I said and then went about placing the worksheets on the desk. "What is it exactly that you wish to speak to Naomi about Sir?" I asked him.

He turned from the art work the kids did and then walked over to me. "It seems my comrade left instructions that he wishes the child Naomi and her teacher both come to his services." He said to me. "Hate to burst that info bubble Sir but Naomi and I had already made plans to go. Naomi had grown attached to her soldier buddy and so she asked me to get the information for her." I said to him.

He didn't seemed pleased with my answer and then looked at me with a stern look. "And how might I ask you got such information before even his family?" He asked me. I looked at him with a back bone and smiled. "Like you Sir, I also know people in the higher ranks. In fact my close friends father-in-law is in the ranks." I said and then turned around when I heard the door opening telling me the children where in from playing.

"Naomi this man wishes to talk to you." I said as she walked up to me. She nodded and then walked up to him. Sargent then took her to the side and spoke to her in private. She nodded and tried her best not to cry and then the Sargent left and I walked over to Naomi to see if she was alright. She smiled and then went to her seat.

The following days were crazy. I took Naomi to the funeral due to her mother having to work. I didn't plan to be gone all day so a teacher was watching my class until I got back. Naomi cried and then she was shocked when the wife of the man came up to her and gave her a hug and then gave her the soldiers necklace. Naomi was still in tears when I dropped her off at her grandmother's house.

I got back to the school and that added stress to me. I find out my students were the worst they could ever be. I asked them what happened and then gave them "Just cause I am gone." speech. I finally got them in order and then went about the rest of the day. I gave the kids some math and reading to do as homework and then sent them home. An that is where I too was head. I was ready for this day to be over with.

When I made it to my apartment door there stood Sargent Aoyma. I sighed and then went to the door and unlocked it. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him. He didn't say a word just looked around in my apartment. I rolled my eyes and then put my stuff up. "Well I thank you for supporting my man's family and bid you a farewell." He said and then left.

My mouth dropped and then I glared at the door. I went to the bathroom and took a nice hot bath. "Men! They aggravate the heck out of me. I mean who does he think he is? Ok sure he has a high rank but still!" I pouted to myself and then just relaxed for a little bit. It seemed the only thing I could do for the moment.

**Here ya go! I hope this is an ok chapter. I tried my best. Not sure when I will update next. Havin a little issues comin up with letter ideas. But hey Rin and Sesshomaru met for the first time. YAY! Give me brownie points for that. Alright enjoy!**


	3. Unanswered Questions!

**Unanswered Questions!**

**Well another chapter for you all. Thanks to my good friend Esther Clemmens for the idea. And I hope this chapter is longer much longer. I decided to take a break from watching Supernatural for a day so I hope to get a lot of details into this chapter for you all. Thanks and enjoy!**

I had wrote another letter to follow the box to Sargent Aoyma. I expressed that I did not find his attitude in the best and that I understood he lost a man but that is no reason to just show up where I live and act rude. An on another note I asked how he knew where I lived to begin with.

I took a sip of my soda and looked at the table. "Rin what's up with you?" Inuyasha asked. "Mm...oh nothing." I said and then smiled. "So Kagome had problems giving Lily to your parents?" I asked as I looked out the window to see Kagome on the phone. I smiled and shook my head. "Yeah Lily was happy to go but Kagome wasn't." He said with a chuckle.

"So how is the writing coming along?" He asked me. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. "One of my students lost a buddy. This past Monday we went to the funeral." I said and then took another sip of my drink. "Inuyasha does you dad know a Sargent Aoyma?" I asked him. Inuyasha froze and then looked down. "What did I say wrong now?" I asked.

"Oh nothings wrong. Its just Sargent as you call him is the dickhead brother of mine." He said to me. And before I could say a thing Kagome slapped him upside the head. I laughed and then smiled more. "So your the brother he keeps asking me to kill in the letters." I laughed and then thanked the waitress for bring our food.

"So now I know the answer to my question I asked him." I smiled and then thought about the questions I asked. I had once asked him why he was the only one to go into duty and Inuyasha wanted too but after he and Kagome got married they had also got pregnant. But the pregnancy almost took her and Lily. InuTashio convinced him to stay home just in case something happened. I continued eating while listening to Kagome and Inuyasha talk about all the cute things Lily can now do. I smiled and felt a little tug at my heart.

After a nice lunch with my friends I went home and walked to the second bedroom and looked around it. "I tried so hard to get you. I really did." I cried a little and then left the room. I put a smile on my face and then started to read a book. I was half way through the book when a knock came at my door. I looked at the clock and then got up and answered it. I opened the door to see a man with a box and a letter.

I raised and eyebrow and then noticed the delivery man was checking me out. I glared at him and then cleared my throat. "Can I help you?" I asked the man. He smirked and then gave me the items in his hands and then leaned against my door frame. "Sorry Dear but not into delivery guys at the moment." I said and then closed and locked the door. "Who on earth sent me...it's was from Sargent Aoyma." I looked at the letter and then I heard a yip sound. I looked at the box and then opened it to reveal a puppy. "He sent me a puppy?" I asked myself and then opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Rin,_

_You may not like the attitude that I showed you but that is who I am but of course I do not have to explain myself to you. But that is not why I chose to write to you. This pup was found in the desert and I chose to send it to you considering my family has enough pups running around. That is all. _

_P.S. There is a check in the envelope for you to take the pup to the vet for check up._

_Sargent S. Aoyma_

I glared at the letter and then picked up the puppy. "Well you are very cute. Mmm...your pretty young. I grabbed the phone book and looked up the closes vet clinic and then called to make and appointment for the pup. "Stupid man for giving me such a cute little puppy." I said as I went to be that night with my new puppy. "Well you do need a name. So what should I call you?" I asked her. She snuggled closer to me and then I smiled. "I know Loki. Because the person that sent you to me is evil." I laughed and then kissed him. The puppy pushed away from me and I smiled. "No? OK. Maybe I can ask the kids to name you. But then again...maybe not." I smiled.

I laid in bed and thought about the name for the puppy. "Mmmm...a pretty girl like you needs a pretty name. So how about the name Kari?" I said and then she snuggled closer to me. I smiled to myself and then closed my eyes to go to sleep. "Night, Kari." I said and then I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and took Kari to the balcony and showed here that the news papers is where she goes to the bathroom. She went and then followed me back inside. I smiled and then made some breakfast and got her some puppy food that came with her. She ate it like a good puppy and then I put her back in the box and then left for work.

The whole time I was at school I worried about Kari. I never really had a bed before. And if I did I don't remember it. I went about my day teaching the students. It was lunch time when the other fifth grade teacher came over. "Rin, I was wondering do you have extra soldier's who need to be wrote too?" She asked me. "No but I can ask for a list to give to you. I mean if you are interested in your class doing the soldier buddy." I said to her. She smiled. "Is there a way I can get that Sargents group to write too. He seemed very lonely." She said. I tried to control my reaction. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry but that group is already taken. I can see if they have another group who needs buddies." I said once again to her. She frowned and then nodded. "Alright I will try to get you that list by next week." I said and then went back to grading my papers. She then turned and walked away. I sighed and ignored her as much as I could. Using a buddy system to try to hit on someone. Horrible in my opinion to be honest.

Finally the day ended and I was able to go home and find that Kari had fallen asleep. I smiled and then left her until she woke up on her own. On my way home I picked up some puppy supplies and got some things she needed. Tomorrow afternoon she goes to the vet to get her shots and everything. I am sure she wont be a happy camper.

I put some of the new stuff for her in the living room and then looked through my mail. "Boring." I said and threw it away. I laid down on the couch and took a nap to pass some time. When I woke up I heard Kari yipping. I smiled as I seen her trying to climb the box walls. I picked her up and took her outside. She went potty and then once again followed me back inside.

I started on my dinner and gave her, hers. I smiled as I once in a while glanced at her while she ate. "Such a sweet puppy." I said to myself and then finished my own dinner. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv and started to eat. Kari found a spot on the floor and laid down.

I watched a romance movie and ate my supper. Finally after a movie, food and grading papers I followed Kari's example and took us to bed for the night. I kissed her head and within minutes I crashed going into to dream world. The next morning I woke up and took Kari out and then went to the bathroom to start my shower. Kari of course followed me. I smiled and then got ready for the day.

I asked Kagome to bring Kari to me at the end of school hours. She agreed and was happy to finally meet my new puppy. Finally after the hyper children and the fights the day was over. I smiled at Kagome as I walked up to her. "Hey how was she in the car?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "She was really good. Loves Lily and Inuyasha." She said to me. I nodded and then waved to Lily who was watching us. "Well I got to go. See ya!" I yelled as I walked to my car and got in.

I drove to the vet and then walked to the desk. "Hi my name is Rin Nakamura. I had an appointment for my dog." I said to the man behind the desk. "Oh yes Miss. Nakamura. We need you to fill out some papers and then you can go on back." He said as he gave me the forms. It took me fifteen minutes to fill them out. Once that was done I walked Kari to the back. She seemed a little scared and so I held her. "Its alright Sweetie." I said to her and then the doctor came in.

"Alright just going to give her some shots and then check her over a little." She said and so I gave her my baby and watched her as she looked her over and then gave her four different kinds of shots. Kari yelped with each pinch of the needle. I wanted to cry for her but I didn't. I stayed strong for her sake. Finally I took her and then went back to the desk and filled out the blank check Sargent Aoyma gave me.

Before I handed the check over the man was flirting with me. But once he saw the check he stopped and sent me on my way. "Well that is weird don't you think?" I asked her. She snuggled closer and went to sleep. I smiled and placed her in the seat next to me and drove us home. "You sure have had a long day Kari." I said to her and then left.

Before I came home I went by and picked up some to go food and then went home. As I left the elevator I got a little surprise. I looked at Kari who was in my arms. "If it's another puppy your taking care of it." I said and then slightly pushed the box into my apartment. Like the last package it was labeled Sargent Aoyma. "Do you have brother's and sisters?" I asked Kari.

I finally put her and my food down and opened the box. In side was a bunch of different things and a note. I took it out and started to read what the Sargent had to say this time around.

_These are some things the men bought in town for the children._

_S. Aoyma. _

Well at least it was for the kids this time. Not a surprised puppy. I pulled the items out one by one which was labeled for each child. I put them all back in the box and placed it by the door with all my other stuff. "They will love what they got." I said to myself and then started on my supper. I picked Kari up and placed her next to me and she fell asleep.

That night I slept on the couch and woke up when I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I answered. "Rin oh my goodness you never sent me my text back and so I thought to call you to make sure you got up for work." Kagome said panicked. "Crap! Thanks!" I yelled and hung up.

I put Kari out and then got dressed. I skipped breakfast and put Kari up and grabbed the things I needed. I locked my door and then ran to my car. I barely made it before the first bell rang. I clocked in and then went to my room. I unlocked it and let the kids in. "Sorry guys." I said to them all.

I put the box on the floor and then took my coat out. Darn I forgot my mail get it later. I was about to give them worksheets when a knock at the door came. "Come in." I answered and then was shocked to see the Sargent at the door. "Oh fun." I said to myself but him and some of the demon students looked at me. I smiled at them and then walked over to the door. "Can I help you Sir?" I asked as kindly as I could.

Sargent Aoyma pulled me out of my classroom and closed the door. "Ya know next time all you have to say is "I need to speak to you in private.", really it does work." I said to him. He glared at me and then waited a moment to speak to me. "Are you done or are you going to continue to speak for me?" He asked. Now it was my turn glare. "I need all your students to come outside to the playground" He said to me and then walked away. "Really?" I asked myself.

I rolled my eyes and then walked back into the room. "Alright everyone we will be doing something different today. Grab your coasts and line up at the door." I said to them. They did as I said and I grabbed my own coat and lead them to the playground. That was when I see something I never expected InuTashio to be here but I really didn't expect every students soldier buddy to be here.

I walked up to Sargent Aoyma. "What is this all about?" I asked him. He turned to look at me and stayed quite for a moment. "My men and I returned home before we could write back so they decided to meet the children who kept them going these past few months." He said and then turned back to his men and the children. "And you?" I asked him.

Sargent turned to look at me and then raised and eyebrow. "I what?" He asked and I laughed at his response. "Your not really trying to sell me that you survived a battle not having that special someone in your mind." I said as I watched my students speak to the soldiers. "InuTashio can you watch them while I go get something?" I asked him. He chuckled and then sent me on my way.

I made my way back to my room and found the box I had brought in earlier and then check to make sure everything was still there. I smiled and then carried it out to the kids. The soldiers smiled and noticed what I had and then they each gathered around me. I smiled as they found each item they bought for the children. I smiled at each of them and then set the box down as each child received their gift.

I heard a lot of thank you's and welcomes. Finally the greetings ended and the day went back to normal and then the day ended. I said my goodbyes and then made my own way home. I arrived home and let Kari out. I smiled at her and then made me a glass of lemonaid. In the process of making it a knock came.

I made my way over and answered it. "Why hello Sargent Aoyma." I said to him. I let him in and then went back to the kitche. "What can I do for you this time?" I asked him and then made him a glass as well. He took it but didn't drink from it. Fingures demons and their attitude. "Earlier you asked me if there was someone on my mind. Well the answer is yes and they still are." He said to me. I nodded and then looked at my counter a moment.

"Umm...not that I mind your little visits and all but One, how did you know where I live and two why did you bother to come all the way here to tell me? Look I have a feeling I know who the person is." I said to him. He looked up surprised and then nodded for me to go on. "It's Lily right? That bundle of joy niece of yours." I said and then waited for him to answer me.

Sesshomaru was silent a moment and then looked me in the eye. "She was it at first and then something new arrived in my life and it seemed to have changed." He said and then once again made and exit to the door. This time I ran after him. "Hey!" I yelled at him. He turned around to face me. "I have answered every question you have ever asked. I think I deserve some respect and get some of my own." I said to him. "Look I have heard about you. Your a demon who worked hard to get the title he got but it doesn't mean humans don't work just as hard." I said to him as I looked him in the eye.

"You are correct you have answered every question I have asked. But as you also have pointed out I am a demon and so I do not have to answer you at all." He said and then turned back around. I laughed at what he said making him turn around. "What is so funny to you?" He asked me. I smiled and then turned around and made my way to my apartment. I entered it and then closed my door and locked it.

Before I could make it to the kitchen there was a knock. I picked up Kari and carried her with me. I had the chain still lock and opened the door. "Can I help you?" I asked him. He glared at me. "Yes you can answer my question." He said to me. "Sorry I give respect where respect is earned. So there for I don't have to answer you and if you don't get your demon butt away from me I will make you regret it quicker then you can answer my questions." I said to him and then shut the door.

Of course he didn't believe me and so he started to knock on my door again. I did what I knew would be something worse then the cops. I texted his dad with a nice big smiled on my face. After ten mintues of knocking he stopped and then I heard a growl and InuTashio telling him to leave. He texted telling me they were leaving. I told him my thanks and went about my day like normal.

**Ok so I lied about Supernatural. I did watch some today but hey it helped make this chapter long. It gave me inspiration to write and so there for you all should be thankful to Sam and Dean Winchester. So I hoped you enjoyed and until next time Dearies. **


	4. Telling!

**Telling!**

**Sorry if this chapter is short. I kind of hurt my head really bad and so I don't know how long this will be. So please and enjoy this lovely chapter I have for ya. Also thank you for all the positive reviews they make me so happy. **

I had been putting up with pain in the butt Sargent Aoyma for three months. I wasn't sure how much longer I could put up with him and his sweet loving personality. I sighed as I looked at the papers I was grading and then heard a knock. I rolled my eyes and then went to the door.

"For petes sake Sargent can't I catch a break?" I asked as I answered the door. Sure enough Sargent was there. "Hn...here." He said handing me a envelope and then he left. "Whatever!" I yelled after him and then opened it up. "What the heck did he give me?" I asked Kari as I sat back down at the counter.

_Rin,_

_You are invited to the Soldier's Ball this Saturday evening. Dress is formal, dinner is at six. Please join us in celebrating our brave men a return home. _

_Sincerely InuTashio_

I sighed and then laid it down. "Aoyma!" I yelled and then went to my closet and looked at the dresses I owned and pouted. "I guess this is where I call him in for some help." I said and then grabbed my phone. "I need help." I said and then the line went dead. I sighed and went back to grading papers.

After and hour of grading a knock came. I smiled and let Kari growl at the door and then watched as she pouted for attention when she saw who it was. "Thanks by the way." I said as I got a dress bag handed to me. "No problem. I wouldn't be surprised if he waited so long just to make sure you didn't come." Inuyasha said.

I once again said thanks and let Inuyasha go about his day. I went to my room and tried on each of the dresses Inuyasha gave me. The first one was one with sleeves and I wasn't a big fan of them. That it was green and I didn't think it looked good on me. So I called that one an out. The next was a dark blue but I didn't like the material. So that was an out as well. After four dress I finally tried on the last one and fell in love with it.

The last dress was silver and strapless. But the part I loved the most was it being a princess dress. I didn't want to take it off but I did and hung it up and out of harms way. I put the others away and then went to take a shower. I had exactly three hours to be ready for the soldier's ball and I wanted to be there so I could get in Aoyma's face.

"Ok. Shower, check. Makeup, check. Heels, check. Dress, check. Me, check. Alright looks like I am ready to go and have a little fun tonight." I said to Kari. She yipped and then I patted her on the head and made my way out. I locked the door and then left to go to my car.

It was a twenty minute drive to the manor that they always held things like this. I pulled up and a valet came and let me out and took my car to park. I smiled at all the people I noticed and then smiled as I seen InuTashio at the door greeting guest. "Rin you made it." He said as he took me into a hug.

"Yes I did and it's not thanks to a certain Sargent." I said more to myself and InuTashio heard and glared at his son. Aoyma seemed to ignore his father and talked to others. I shot him daggers and looked about the room. "Well you look nice for someone who just found out about this." Inuyasha said as he walked up to me and I smiled.

"I don't suppose I can talk you into a dance tonight?" I asked him. Kagome giggled and pushed us to the dance floor. I smiled as Inuyasha and I did the waltz. But it was short lived when Aoyma interrupted us. I glared once again at him. But so as not to cause a scene Inuyasha left us alone. That was when I started to shoot daggers at him.

"I can't help but notice that you don't seem happy with me." Aoyma said to me. I looked him in the eye. "Oh I'm sorry if you got that impression I was trying very hard to hide it from you. Ya see I can't stand arrogant men like you Sargent." I said to him. He looked at me for a moment. "Sesshomaru." He said and continued dancing.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. He looked at me again and then kept eye contact with me. "I prefer to be called Sesshomaru." He said to me. I raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "Well Sesshomaru just because I am talking to you doesn't mean I forgive you for what you have done." I said to him. He nodded and then continued to dance with him.

After three more dances it was time to eat. Some how I ended up next to Sesshomaru. I rolled my eyes and then went about the dinner. I talked to the soldier on my right and we talked about a lot of things. When he started to try and look down my dress that is when I turned the conversation off. Unfortunately he didn't take the hint and kept talking.

After another minute Sesshomaru jumped into the conversation. "Do this table a favor and shut up. An do her a favor and leave her the hell alone." He said and then went about the meal. I smiled and then ate my own food. Little conversation was made after Sesshomaru spoke out. But that was alright by me.

After dinner Sesshomaru asked me to join him out side. He took me by the hand and lead the way. "So what did you need to talk about out here?" I asked him. Sesshomaru turned to look at me and then he looked away. "You need to be careful about what you wear and how you act around men who haven't seen a woman in a while." He said and then left.

I glared at him and then went back in myself and danced with both Inuyasha and InuTashio. After those two dances I said my goodbyes and good nights and made my way home as far away from Sargent pain in the butt Sesshomaru.

I made it home safe and sound. I got changed and then took Kari for a small walk through the park. After a half hour we returned home and for some reason I was not surprised to see Sesshomaru standing at my door. "What can I help you with?" I asked him as I unlocked my door. "Lunch tomorrow. I will pick you up." He said and then left. I sighed and then got ready for bed.

Sesshomaru came to my door and then took me out to lunch. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or happy. But either way he has a reason for bring me here and I am gonna find out why. "So lunch can I ask what's the occasion and expect and answer this time?" I asked him. Sesshomaru seemed to have smirked a little and then set his coffee cup down.

Sesshomaru seemed to think about how he was going to answer my question. "Rin do you know how demons work?" He asked me. I scuffed and then looked at him. "Yes I took demon courses in both high school and college. What does that have to do with you bring me out to lunch?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru took in my attitude and then took a deep breath. "You are my destined mate Rin." He said to me. I looked at him for a moment. "Look I know your not the repeating type from what I hear from Inuyasha but do you th..." I was cut off by Sesshomaru and a slight growl. "Ok never mind." I said to him.

I looked him in the face and noticed he was looking at something else. I turned around to find a man looking at me. I turned back around and looked at Sesshomaru. "That's why last night at the ball with the man that was hitting on me." I said and looked Sesshomaru over. "You don't seem like the type to get jealous." I said to him. "Wait why am I so calm about this?" I asked myself.

Sesshomaru glared at me. "Whether I look the type or not we dog demons are possessive over what is theirs and you are mine." He said to me. "Got it?" He asked. I nodded and went about eating my lunch. "So how did you find out? I mean don't you need my scent?" I asked and then I paused. "Which you got when I sent you a letter." I said to him. "Well interesting." I said to myself.

Sesshomaru took yet another sip of coffee and then looked me in the eyes. "Rin you understand how this works do you not?" He asked. I nodded once again. "Good and so you will be moving in with me by next week." He said to me as he asked for the bill. That caused me to pause.

"Wait I can't I mean..." I tried to talk but I lost my voice. "Rin it is only right seeing how we will be married with in six months." He said to me. That was when I went into complete shock. "Six...six months you say." I said trying to take in everything I was just told. "Why do I have to move in with you?" I asked him. Sesshomaru sighed and glared at me once again. "It is to make sure that no other male comes near you of course." He said as if that was common sense.

**Sorry this chapter isn't longer. I got a late start and I hit my head really bad today so not feelin up to too much writing. But this is better then nothing. Thanks to everyone readin my story. **


	5. Moving!

**Moving!**

**Well here is another chapter for all of you. Also sorry if this is yet another short chapter I still have a pain in my head from what I did yesterday so I am doin the best I can for you all. Thanks and enjoy.**

Sesshomaru had been trying to get me to move in with him for three days now and I strongly told him no. I wasn't about to move in with a man I hardly knew and that expected me to lay in his bed and all that before I even marry him. It was crazy talk to me and I wasn't about to do as he commands.

It was Saturday when I woke up and when I did the first thing I did was slap Sesshomaru. "What the heck?!" I yelled at him. He glared at me as he touched his cheek. "I have come to talk to you." He said to me. "Yeah know there is this amazing thing called cell phones. Try using one, once in a while." I said to him. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

After a shower I finally remembered I didn't grab clothes. "Crap." I said and then check to see if Sesshomaru was around. He wasn't and so I went to my closet and found a cute winter dress to wear. I took it and laid it on the bed and turned around and smacked right into Sesshomaru. I blushed and looked down.

"Rin, we need to talk." He said to me. "I think it be best to let me dress before you start to pester me for he day." I said as I pulled away from him. I turned away from him and had my back faced him. "Please leave me so I can get dressed." I said to him. Sesshomaru didn't leave in fact he grabbed me and spun me around to face him.

I tried to pull away but it didn't work. "I wish to speak now." He said to me. I saw this look in his eyes and I felt that I had to listen no matter what. "Ok...we can talk." I said to him as I waited to see if he was going to hurt me. "You've been abused." He pointed out. I bit my bottom lip and looked down. "Why?" He asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Rin I demand you answer me." He said as he forced me to look him in the eye. "It was my foster parents. My birth parents died when I was young and so I was placed with them and they weren't the good kind." I answered him. Sesshomaru growled and then let me go. "Rin, I wish for you to move in with me at once." He said to me again.

I sighed and then shoved him out of my room. "When I am dressed!" I yelled at him through the shut door. I turned back around and got dressed for the day. I put my hair up in high pony tail and then made my appearance. "Alright, other then protecting me from guys that hit on me give me a lagit reason to move in with you." I said to him. Sesshomaru looked at me and then for a moment took in what I said.

Sesshomaru walked right up to me and looked me in the eye. "Did you know your neighbor is a convicted rapist and murder?" He asked me. My heart stopped a moment. "If you don't believe me look it up. I can tell you this I knew the man because he killed three women who were married to my men." He said to me.

I took a deep breath but I didn't have time to talk. "He's been in here before. All those times I came to visit I could smell he had been in here while you have been gone. Now start packing your things so you can move in with me." He said with command.

I nodded with Sesshomaru's command and then started on packing my things. If its one thing I know Sesshomaru is not a lair. No matter how much he wants things his own way he wont lie to get it. "Sesshomaru I have at least another two months before my lease is up. I still have to pay rent." I said to him. He nodded and told me he would be right back.

So while he was gone I packed up my clothes and what was in my room. I heard the door open and close. "Rin no need to worry about your lease." He said to me. "Why is that?" I asked him. "I took care of it for you. No worries." He said and then sat down at the counter. I nodded and went back to packing up my room.

As I was packing up what little I had in my room I thought about what I was gonna have to do at Sesshomaru's. Finally after I got everything but the big stuff I went out to see Sesshomaru. "Look just because I move in with you doesn't mean I am gonna sleep with you." I said to him.

Sesshomaru stood up and then walked over to me. "Is that so?" He asked me. I nodded and kept my ground. "Why would you not want to sleep with me?" He asked with curiosity. "Because believe it or not I don't just throw away things that have meaning to me." I said with a little anger in my voice. "I am not like every other girl you probably and most likely slept with." I said turning around to go to the living room.

Sesshomaru stood still. "Why do you have a room set up for a child?" He asked me. I shot straight up and looked up at him. "You went in?" I asked him. He nodded and then raised and eyebrow. "That room was suppose to go to my little sister. She was adopted and when my parents died she was suppose to come live with me but the day she was to move in there was a school shooting and it took her life." I said to him and then took down all my pictures I had.

Sesshomaru grabbed the pictures that were high on the wall. "Thanks." I said to him. "What are the odds of you wanting children?" He asked me. That was something I didn't expect. "Well...I mean I have always seen myself as a mom so I mean if you want children then I don't see a problem in it." I said to him. He nodded in response and then handed me my things. "So do you?" I asked him.

That was when I seen shock on his face. "What no one every ask you want you wanted to do with your future?" I asked him. He shook his head and then turned away from me. "To be honest I always thought that I would never find a mate. As you pointed out I can be a jerk and so I thought that would help me and not wasting time with things such as marriage and such." He said to me. I nodded in understanding and then got a box to put my things in.

I walked up to Sesshomaru and stood by his side. "So yes or no?" I asked him. He turned to look at me and then nodded. I smiled and then went back to work. I smiled as I put things away. "I guess I will just give this stuff away. I don't think I will need it. Right?" I asked him. He nodded and then said he would make a few calls to get rid of the other stuff. I sighed as I looked at my stuff that fit into ten boxes. "Not much for stuff are you?" He asked me. I shook my head and he nodded. "Lets get these in my truck and go home." He said.

After twenty minutes Sesshomaru and I got everything in his truck. "I'm gonna go get Kari and be right back." I said to him. He nodded and then I ran back up. I opened the door and looked for Kari. "Kari?" I called. She didn't come. "Come on Kari no playing games." I said to her. Still no puppy. I finally went to my room and under the bed there was Kari asleep. "You silly puppy." I said and pulled her out. "Come one its time to go." I said to her. She yawned and then fell back asleep in my arms.

I smiled at her and then locked the apartment and left. "This is it. I may not be happy with it but I can't argue with his logic of moving." I said to myself and then made it back down to Sesshomaru's truck. "Sesshomaru?" I thought about what I would ask him. "What do you wish to know Rin?" He asked me. I took a deep breath. "You said destined mate right?" I asked him. "Yes destined." He said to me. "But that's not your real question is it?" He asked.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts. "No it was my real question. That way I know that you may not love me I do hope that if this works you can at least love the children that we may end up creating." I said more to myself then to him. Sesshomaru didn't say a word until we arrived to his house. I felt nervous but tried to hide it from both Sesshomaru and Kari.

Sesshomaru walked up to me and lifted my chin to face him. "Rin no matter what you will be able to bare me a child. I assure you of that." He said to me and then took in what he said. "Are you tell me that you already have a child?" I asked. "Well if that's the case then there is no need for me to give you any." I said as I welcomed myself in and walked around to lose Sesshomaru. I don't feel like being near him.

After wondering outside for a long time I came back in from the cold. I found the living room where Sesshomaru was laying down with Kari on his chest. I smiled and then looked at the note on the table. "Top f stairs turn right first door on left." I said to myself. I put the note down and then went about the directions. When I got to the room I found my boxes in it. "So this is my room?" I asked myself.

I heard foot steps behind me. "Well you did say you wouldn't sleep in my bed. So I figured that it be best to give you, your own room." He said to me. I turned around to face him and nodded. "Thank you." I said to him. He nodded and then walked up to me. "Rin you must know I expect order around here. Breakfast is at six, lunch is of course a noon, dinner will be a six as well. If you need anything just ask the staff." He said to me. I nodded at what he said to me.

He was turning away from me when I decided to speak. "I'm sorry for the way I have been rude to you. Its just my whole life guys haven't really had interest in me so this is all new to me." I said as I looked at the floor. I heard him walk over to me. "Apology accepted." He then placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look him in the face.

I smiled and then blushed. He got a little closer and so I pulled away. "I want a tour of the house if you don't mind." I said to him. He placed his hands behind him and then lead the way through the house to show me what room is what and all. I don't know how many times my mouth dropped open but it was in the high double digits that I know.

Finally after a hour of showing me the house and the outside I was ready to just sit and read a book. Kari had followed us everywhere. I smiled when she wanted Sesshomaru's attention. "Rin about earlier no I do not have other children. But I am sure with the way you smell become pregnant wont be a challenge for you." He said. I sighed and nodded. "You could have word that a little differently ya know." I said to him.

Sesshomaru smirked a little and then took me to the dinning hall for supper. I smiled and the for the first time had a peaceful and lovely time with Sesshomaru. We talked about things that have happened in the media and places I would like to go. Actually a lot of the conversation was about me. Maybe he wants to get to know me a little better.

After eating Sesshomaru asked if I would like to watch a movie. I agreed and so I picked out a horror movie and we watched it. Sesshomaru was impressed that I didn't get scared at some of the scenes. But I told him scary movies are cool with me. I had been watching them sense I was really little. Then he shocked me when he made a joke along the line as I still am really little. I stuck my tongue out at him and then hit him with a pillow.

Finally after three movies we finally called it a night and made our ways to our own rooms. I told Sesshomaru goodnight and then took Kari to our new room. Sesshomaru said goodnight as well and went to the room across from mine. I smiled as I changed clothes and got into bed. "Oh Kari this is a new change. But the good thing is I can always got three houses down to get away from him if I have to." I said with a laugh and then got in bed and laid down.

At around two in the morning I woke up from a nightmare. But I didn't wake up on my own. Sesshomaru had to force me to wake up. I sat right up and looked at him and then buried my face into his chest. "Rin what happened?" He asked me. I shook my head and just cried.

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep but when I woke up I was laying on Sesshomaru. I carefully sat up as not to wake him up and then got dress. I looked at the clock and noticed it was seven. "Some schedule you have." I said and then went to my desk and found a piece of paper.

_Sargent,_

_I went to go eat. I will talk to you about what happened when you are awake. _

_Rin_

I left the note by him and then made my way downstairs to go eat. He may not be hungry but I am and I plan to eat as much as I can to fill my tiny stomach. I thanked the woman who brought me my food. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru joined me and he brought the note I left for him. I smiled and he glared. "Sargent?" He asked. I shrugged and smiled. "It just stuck." I said with a smiled.

**Well here ya go! Hope you all enjoy this small chapter I have given you. If you have any questions please let me know and I will try to explain this to you. Unless I plan to bring it into the story then I wont tell ya jack. :) Thanks to all who read once again. **


	6. Kiss!

**Kiss!**

**Well here is yet another chapter. Enjoy! Also I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but this story is all thanks to my awesome cousin who gave me this idea for the plot of this story. So before I for get to do that again. **

I had been living with Sesshomaru for two weeks and so far everything seemed ok. There were times where he got really close and I would push him away but other then that it was good. I have been getting use to ignoring Sesshomaru in both the morning and night and his room. There have been many close calls to where I would have seen more of Sesshomaru then I expected.

It was five-thirty in the morning and I felt horrible. I got up and went to the bathroom. I went though my routine and got in the shower. "This day is going to be horrible. My head is about to split open." I said as I let the hot water run over my back. Finally I couldn't stand anymore and then turned the water off. I got out of the shower and then everything went black.

When I came too I was in bed. I looked around and seen no one. "What happened?" I asked myself. I looked at my nightstand an seen a glass of water. I smiled and then seen a note next to my glass. "What is this?" I asked myself another question. I picked it up and read it.

_Rin,_

_You passed out in the bathroom. I called in for you at work. Rest up and don't over do it. I have already told the kitchen to cook you soup and to send it to your room. _

_Sesshomaru_

I smiled at the note and then drank some of the water. I seen the pills on the table as well and then read the label. I took the required amount of medicine and then rested a little. "Wish I had a book to read. Be nice to do something seeing how I am too weak to leave bed." I said out loud. I sighed and then looked at the wall.

After an hour of just looking at the wall I laid back down went to sleep. After waking back up to eat my soup I asked a maid where Sesshomaru was. "Oh he is at the office." She said as she fluffed my pillow. "Is there a way you can reach him?" I asked her. She nodded and then left. I finished my soup and then felt more tired then I did earlier. So I once again fell asleep.

I woke up to someone sitting on my bed. I opened my to see Sesshomaru placing his hand on my head. I smiled up at him and then sat up. "How do you feel?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't feel like my head is going to explode anymore." I said to him. He nodded and then left and took my glass.

After a minute or two Sesshomaru returned with a full glass of water. "Thank you." I said as I took the glass and took a cool drink of water. "Hey Sargent with you being back home what reason do you have going to the office?" I asked him. Sesshomaru got me more medicine from the box and then handed it to me. "Now I give assignments and strategies and such for my men." He said to me. I nodded and then took the medicine.

Sesshomaru reached down beside my bed and picked up a box. "One of the maids said you wanted reading material. Here you can get pretty much read anything from this." He said as he handed me the box. I opened it and found a new nookcolor. "WOW! Thanks!" I said to him. "Buy as much as you want. Its already set up to my bank account." He said to me.

I sighed. "Sesshomaru thanks but you could have gotten me a book from a second hand bookstore." I said to him. When I said that he gave me a dirty look and looked down. He placed a hand on my head and then left. I sighed and then started the nook up. "Well at least he cared enough to get me something." I said to myself.

After two weeks of being sick I felt well enough to get up and stretch. It was easier said then done but I managed to get my legs to working and I enjoyed seeing other parts of the house. "Well I see you are walking again." He said to me. I turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway to the living room. "Yep." I said with a smiled.

Sesshomaru looked me over and then nodded. "How about a movie?" He asked me. I smiled and then nodded. "But before a movie can I eat something? I sure and hungry?" I said to him with a blush. Sesshomaru seemed to have smirked a little and then nodded. He then lead me to the kitchen. "Hey were is everyone?" I asked him. "Its everyone's day off." He said and then grabbed some stuff from the ridge and then placed all the things needed to make a sandwich. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru nodded and then watched as I made my sandwich. I blushed as I made it and then smiled when I took a bite. "Yummy!" I said and then looked up at Sesshomaru. I noticed that he was just watching me. I blushed but kept eating. Then I noticed Sesshomaru watching me. "Ya know you can make your own." I said to him. He ignored me and then left. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating.

After finishing my sandwich I put everything away and made my way to the living room and sat down. Sesshomaru put the movie in and came and sat next to me. An by next to me I mean he grabbed me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Your not gonna try anything are you?" I asked him. He chuckled and then shook his head. "Good." I said to him.

We ended up watching three movies and then ordered take out for supper. "Hey Sesshomaru?" I called for him. He turned around to look at me as he grabbed a new movie. "Well after today will you promise to treat me like a real girlfriend and take me out?" I asked him. He put the movie in and came over and sat next to me. "Rin if that is what you want then yes." He said to me. I smiled and then ate my food.

"How many movies do you own?" I asked him. Sesshomaru paused a moment. "To be honest I haven't a clue. My father signed me up for this company to get free movies every time he buys one. So that's how I got most of them. The children movies I bought for Lily." He said to me. I nodded. "Then when I get board I will count them." I said to him. He gave me a funny look and then went back to eating his own food.

After two more movies we decided to call it. "Well that was fun. A lot better then staying in bed all day." I said to him as he lead me to a room in the house. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. "You'll see." An then we came to a stop at the door. "This feels like Beauty and the Beast." I said and that got me a look. "Ya know when Beast gives Belle the library." I waited for him to respond and then frowned. "You are so watching that movie." I said to him.

Sesshomaru then opened the door and showed me a craft room. "Oh WOW! Thanks a lot Sargent!" I said to him and then I walked over to the shelf of items I could work with. "Whenever you need something let me know and I will make sure you get it." He said to me. I turned around to face him and smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

An without even thinking I kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away with a blush and smiled. "Did I say thank you?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and then pulled me close to him. "Rin, don't hit me." He said to me. I raised and eyebrow and before I could say a thing Sesshomaru had his lips on mine and pulled me into a deep kiss.

After a few moments he pulled us apart. "You shouldn't kiss someone who has been sick." I said to him. "I am a demon I never get sick." He says to me and then kisses me again. This time I started to make moaning sounds and leaned in closer to him. Sesshomaru took advantage of this and held me tighter. We pulled apart once more and I looked him in the eye. "Sesshomaru just because I kiss you doesn't mean I will sleep with you." I said to him.

Sesshomaru smirked and then let go of me. I smiled at him and then started the walk to my room. As I arrived to my door I paused. "Sargent you remember when I told you about my nightmare?" I asked him. I turned around to see him nod. "I didn't tell you all of it." I said to him. Sesshomaru walked up to me and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "Tell me." He said. "I told you I couldn't tell who it was that scared me in the dream but I knew who it was. It was my foster father." I said to him.

Sesshomaru growled and then pulled me into his embrace. "Rin do yo still speak or see them?" He asked me. I shook my head. "No the state took me and my sister away before anything else could happen. My sister was the reason I got beaten. I gladly took them for her. I loved her and the only reason they wanted to hurt her is because she cried. Finally after a year of being beaten a teacher called in my bruises and they investigated." I said to him.

Sesshomaru nodded and then wrapped me tighter in his arms. "Rin, I can promise you that I will never put you through that or our future children." He said to me. I took a deep breath and hugged him tighter and nodded. "Thank you." I said to him. He chuckled and then kissed the top of my head. "Anything for you Mate." He said to me as he opens my door and leads me to my bed.

I gave him a look to earn me a chuckle. "I promised I wouldn't do anything and that includes you not wanting to sleep with me." He said and then kissed me on the lips lightly one last time before we said goodnight. I smiled and then got dressed for bed.

That night I woke up from a nightmare. "Must have been because I talked about it with Sargent." I said to myself. I took a deep breath and tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work. "It's not use." I said to myself and then got out of bed and made my way across the hall to Sesshomaru's room. I knocked on the door and wait a moment and then the door opened.

Sesshomaru leaned against the door frame and looked me over. "Rin what's the matter?" He asked me. "I...I...had a nightmare." I said to him. "So I couldn't sleep." I said looking at the floor. It was silent for too long and finally I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at me. "I'm sorry that I bothered you I will just go." I said and started to turn away when he grabbed my wrist.

Before I knew it Sesshomaru had me in his arms on his bed laying down. "Sleep. I promise nothing will get you." He said in a calming voice. I smiled up at him and closed my eyes. "Thank you." I said to him for what seemed like the millionth time today. After a few minutes I feel asleep on Sesshomaru's chest with out a problem.

We may have started off on a bad start but one thing is for sure I can count on Sesshomaru no matter what. He may seem antisocial and standoffish but once you get to know him he can be a rock for you when you need him. But then again maybe it is different because I am his mate to be. It doesn't matter as long as he doesn't ever push me away. I feel like we have gotten closer over these past few weeks and I wouldn't want nothing to change what we have.

**Sorry this isn't a longer chapter. My head is still messing with me which is normal when you have a concussion. Yep that's right I gave myself a concussion. I do have talent that is for sure. So advice to those who haven't had one do not hit yourself with a hard heavy plastic kid's table leg. It will hurt! An I have only ever had two and the last one I had I was too drugged to remember because I got it from a car accident so do not I repeat do not give yourself one. It will hurt. :) Well another chapter for you all. **


	7. War!

**War!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I help with my churches after school tutoring on Tuesdays and Thursday's so there may not be updates on those days. So that is the reason there was no update yesterday. Sorry once again and thanks to those who have read and also reviewed. :)**

Sesshomaru was called off to go to war. He had been getting ready for a week making sure that everything was going to be taken care of. I was nervous about this whole deal. After only living with him for a month and a half I have become very attached to him. Losing him would be the worst thing to happen. I haven't really seen him all that much. In the mornings when I head off to work he usually makes and appearance but it last long enough for him to make eye contact and that's it.

I was in the sun room grading papers when Sesshomaru walked in. I looked up long enough to smile at him then went back to grading papers. Sesshomaru sat down at the table and watched me for a minute. "Can I help you?" I asked him as I wrote the grade down on the paper and then wrote it in my book. After that was done I looked up at him.

Sesshomaru looked me over for a minute and then looked me in the eyes. "You've been crying." He stated. I nodded and then went back to grading. "Why?" He asked me. I sighed as I put my pen down and looked up at him. "Really? We have hardly spoken to each other for a week and all you have to say to me is that I have been crying." I said to him. He raised his eyebrow at me and then took my hand into his. I looked at what he was doing and waited for him to say something.

Sesshomaru must have been thinking about what he was going to say because he was silent for a while. "Rin, I know I have been ignoring you but I figured it was for the best." He said to me. I looked up at him and pulled my hands away from him. "Best for who?!" I shot out of my chair as I yelled. "Sesshomaru you tell me almost two months ago I was meant to be your mate and now you are off to go back to war. A war where I might lose you. That's not best for anyone." I said to him.

After a few moments of silence I spoke out once again. "If you want to make sure I say here and be faithful to you then you better not or ever ignore me. Sesshomaru Aoyma you may not care about me but I care about you. An for this relationship to even work it will take the both of us. So you go to that war and you better come back to me." I said as I poked him in the chest.

As I finished talking it took everything I had not to cry. I waited for Sesshomaru to get made at me and tell me that he was alpha and he was the one to give orders but it never came. Instead of telling me off he wrapped me in his arms and held me. That is when I started to cry. "Rin, I promise I will return to you." He said to me and then pulled me into a deep kiss.

After our little conversation Sesshomaru and I spent his last day at home watching movies and talking about all the things he worked out. He had me hooked up to his bank account so in case I needed money I had it. He also told me I could have Lily whenever I wanted. Which that was something I already did while living there. "Everything will be the same just minus me." He said to me. I sighed and nodded. That night Sesshomaru wouldn't let me out of his sight.

It was finally time for bed and I went to my room and got dressed. I took one look at my bed I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep alone. So for the third time sense living with Sesshomaru, I went to his room to sleep. I knocked and waited for him to answer. After a few moments the door opened and Sesshomaru looked at me. "Rin?" He asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I don't want you to be alone your last night at home." I said and then looked down. "That and I have missed you these past couple days so I don't want to miss another minute of my time with you." I said to him. He pulled me into his embrace and kissed the top of my head. The next moment I am in his bed with him making out.

After a few minutes of doing that I pull away from him. "Listen here Sargent, just because its your last night doesn't mean I am going to have sex with you." I said and then laid my head on his chest. Sesshomaru chuckled and kiss the top of my head again. "Rin must you remind me every time?" He asks. I look up at him and smile. "Yep! Just to remind you that you are still a male and I am probably the only woman to deny you her body." I said to him. He glared and then kissed me one last time.

Finally after his two minute passionate kiss I finally fell asleep and had dreams of Sesshomaru returning home safe. Which didn't help me none at all when I woke up to see Sesshomaru getting up to get ready for his departure. I laid on the bed watching him and did my best not to cry. "Sesshomaru?" I called out to him. He came out of his closet dressed in uniform and looked at me. "What are you doing awake? Its Saturday go back to sleep." He said to me.

I sat up and looked at him and shook my head. "If you think for one minute you can leave here with out me seeing you, your dead wrong. Besides that I need to ask you something." I said to him. He arched his brow at me and walked over to the bed. I looked up at him and smiled shyly. "What do you wish to ask me?" He asked and that made me blush more.

I took a deep breath and then got on my knees and looked Sesshomaru at eye level and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Can I plan our wedding?" I asked him. Sesshomaru seemed to be shocked by the question and then placed a hand over my forehead. "I'm not sick." I said to him. He then pulled me close and kissed me. "But I haven't even asked for you too..."I smiled. "When did you find it?" He asked me. "When Jaken dropped it and a maid found it and thought it was mine." I said with a big smile.

Sesshomaru growled and then kissed me. "Remind me to kill him when I see him." He said as he went to the night stand and pulled the box out. I smiled and then watched as he opened the box and pulled the ring out and placed it on my finger. "Your not going to ask me?" I asked him. He shook his head no and then left to get finished ready.

I got out of bed and went down stairs and got me something to eat. I waited a few minutes and Sesshomaru showed up and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down as I ate. "So how long will you be gone?" I asked. Sesshomaru put his coffee down and then looked up at me. "I will be gone for six months. Plenty of time for you and my mother to plan a wedding." He said as he got up.

I heard the door bell ring and frowned in the direction of the door. "When will you arrive to your destination?" I asked him. He gave me a quick kiss and then started for the door. "Tomorrow morning. I will call you once I get a chance." He said and then opened the door. "I'll write to you." I said with a smile and then watched as he goes to the car.

It broke my heart as I watched him leave but I knew in six months time he would be back home with me and we would be married. I wiped away a stray tear and walked back inside and went back to Sesshomaru's room and fell back asleep. If I couldn't be with him I would sleep in his room to be some what closer to him.

**One Month Later**

It had been a month sense Sesshomaru went back into action. But to me it seemed like it had been over a year. But I know if I survive a month I can survive the next five months with out him. An things were easier when Izayoi and Kagome talked about the wedding with me. That reminds me I am one step closer to being with Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru made it a point to call me once a week. Sometimes I got a call twice depending on his location. But I write to him once I receive my letter and make it a point to tell him how much I miss him. With each letter I feel as if I am falling in love with him. I just hope that he can fall in love with me.

My students were getting excited school year was coming to and end in two months and they were ready for it to be over. Which to be honest I was too. Sad though my first year as a teacher and I wouldn't be returning. Sesshomaru said this year was fine but asked me not to return so that if I become pregnant I wouldn't have to work. I agreed only if I could be a private tutor for students. That he agreed too which was good cause it was either that or I didn't quit my job.

After another week of surviving with out Sesshomaru it was Saturday the day to go dress shopping. I was woken up but both Izayoi and Kagome. "Come one girly!" Kagome cheered. I glared and then looked at the clock. "Its only six in the morning." I whined. Izayoi smiled and pulled me out of bed. "Come on your first appointment is at eight." She called as she left the room.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Wait first? What do you mean first?" I called. "How many did you set up?" I called after her again. Finally I got up and got dressed. I met both of them down stairs and then glared at them both. "What all appointments did you set up today?" I asked them as I sat down in front of my breakfast. I waited for one of them to answer me.

"Well there is the dress, cake, photographer, caterers, florist, and the church." She said to me. I took a deep breath and then looked at Izayoi and held up a finger. "Thank you Izayoi but Sargent and I agreed to have an outside wedding. He has already asked one of the men in his group who is a minister to perform the wedding." I said to her. She clapped her hands and then smiled big.

I watched her carefully and before I knew it she was on the phone canceling the church appointment. I looked at Kagome and then sighed. "You two are impossible." I said as I finished my breakfast. Before I knew it they had me in the car and on the road. This was the longest Saturday I had ever had.

**Four Month's Later**

It seems as though time was sitting still. I wasn't sure how I survived even a month with out the man let alone five. I laid in bed waiting for him to return home. It was coming to the end of summer and I had done nothing but wedding things and sleeping. Sesshomaru's calls and letters are the only things that keep me moving and doing things.

It had been almost two weeks before I had gotten a call from Sesshomaru. I had been panicking begging InuTashio to see what he could find. Then one morning I woke up to the phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered. "Is this Mrs. Rin Aoyma?" Asked a woman on the other end.

I sat up and answered yes to her and waited for her to speak. "Ma'am we need you to come down to our recovering center. Mr. Aoyma needs someone to sign the papers for him to have surgery." She said. "Wait what do you mean?" I asked her. There was a pause. "Were you not talk your husband has been here for a week. We were just now able to identify him as Sargent Aoyma." She said. "I'll be right there." I said and then hung up.

I got dressed as fast as I could and then grabbed my purse and keys. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and called InuTashio. "Hello?" He answered. "Sesshomaru is at the recovering center. He's hurt." I said He said he would meet me there and then hung up. The drive to the center was the longest I have ever had to go through.

After forty minutes of driving I arrived and then ran to the front desk. "I am here for Sargent Aoyma." I said breathlessly. "Yes he is on the third floor room eight." She said and then I walked as fast as I could texting he room number to InuTashio. The elevator was so slow but once it opened I ran to room eight and entered it. There Sesshomaru was laying in a bed covered in bruises and burns. I took a deep breath and entered slowly.

He was sitting in a chair and didn't notice me. I smiled and then sat in the chair next to him. "How does it take these idiots a week to contact my family?" He complained. I laughed and then turned to face him. "I'm just glad I don't have to go another week with out hearing you talk." I said with a smile. "I thought you needed surgery?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me and then frowned. "I had surgery yesterday." I sighed. An looked at him. "What happened?" I asked him. He turned the tv off and then faced me. "One of the men was right next to a bomb. I thought I would be able to get us both out of the way but that wasn't the case. I couldn't move fast enough so I got the blow of the bomb." He said as he looked at me.

I sighed. "What did I tell you Sargent? Your not allowed to do this to me." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "So the surgery?" I asked. He sighed and then turned his chair to face me. "I had shrapnel in my leg that needed to come out. So they went in and did so. I am almost back to full recovery." He said and then leaned forward and kissed me.

InuTashio finally arrived and then when he heard what Sesshomaru said he left to speak with the director of the center. "Well he is pissed off." I said to out loud. I turned to looked at Sesshomaru. "What?" I asked him. "When did you start talking like that?" He asked me. I raised and eye brow and then shrugged. "Guess Inuyasha rubbed off on me." I said with a shy smile. He smirked and then kissed me deeply.

Sesshomaru pulled away ending the kiss and looked me in the eye. "I have been waiting five months to do that." He said to me. I smiled and then kissed him lightly. "So when do you get to come home?" I asked him. "Once you go to the nurses station and demand you take me home." He said with a smirk. I smiled and then got up and left the room.

I walked up to the counter and waited for someone to help me. "Can I help you Ma'am a male nurse asked me. I smiled and then nodded. "Yeah I am here to pick up my fiancee Sargent Aoyma." I said to him. He turned pale at the name and grabbed some papers. "Just need you to sign this and he is all yours." He said and then left. I shrugged and then signed and placed it on the counter and went back to Sesshomaru's room.

I walked in to see a female nurse showing a little more then what should be seen. Sesshomaru was doing a good job avoiding the view which was a good thing on his part. "Are you ready to go? Papers are signed." I said as I walked up to his bed. I looked at the woman and then almost threw up. "Ma'am I think you have something on your breast." I said to her. She looked down in shock. "Probably the last guy you were with in the closet I whispered.

Sesshomaru chuckled and then got his shoes on and then grabbed his bag. I smiled at him and then grabbed his hand and walked out of the room. As we made our way out of the recovering center I noticed every woman looking at Sesshomaru. I pouted and glared at all of them. "Don't they have men of their own?" I asked myself.

Sesshomaru chuckled and then when the next woman walked by Sesshomaru spun me around and kissed me deeply. When the kiss was done and over with I looked up at him. "What was that for?" I asked him. "I don't like when they look at me like that. An besides it's been a while sense I have had any." He said to me. I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"Listen here Sargent, your not going to be getting any either until we say "I do." got it? So you have another two months before you get any. So live with it. An if any other woman dares to look at you like they have been then there is going to be a war between you and I." I said and then started to walk out.

**Well here is another chapter for all my awesome readers! Once again sorry for not updating yesterday. :) Hope you liked the chapter!**


	8. Fight!

**Fight!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I am so happy I have wrote seven chapters to get forty reviews! YAY! :) Thank you all for the encouragement!**

Sesshomaru had been home for two weeks and was fully healed. Which was good on everyone's part because we couldn't handle him. He was consistently mumbling about how he wasn't healing fast enough. Everyday it was the same thing. I finally lost it and told him to shut up.

Of course that got me a glare. So I decided if he wanted to be pissy then he could do it by himself. I was tired of babying him. I called Kagome to have her come get me and packed a bag. When I was done Kagome texted me telling me she was waiting outside. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. "Where are you going?" He asked me as I made it to the door.

I turned around and looked at him. "I am going to Inuyasha and Kagome's house for a night or two." I said to him. "Why?" He asked me. I sighed and then turned around to face him once more. "Because you need to learn you can't be a jerk to everyone and they not say anything. When you learn to be a civilized person again. I will be more then happy to come back." I said to him and then left the house.

I was half way to the car when Sesshomaru came up behind me and turned me around. "Rin, I forbid you to leave." He commanded of me. I pulled my hand out of his grip and looked at him. "Listen here Sesshomaru, I am you equal not you little bitch. Learn to respect others especially me." I said and then got finished the walk to the car and got in.

**That Same Night**

I had eaten dinner with Inuyasha, Kagome and Lily but other then that I was in the guest room looking at my phone. I didn't expect much knowing Sesshomaru his pride was more important then me. But I wasn't about to allow him to treat me as an object and not as an equal. So I sat on the bed and looked at my phone.

After an hour I gave up and got ready for bed. I went into the bathroom and started the water for a bath. While the tub was filling I put my hair up in a messy bun and then started to undress. I took my shirt off and then sighed as one of my ear rings came out. So I took my bra off and then bent down and picked it up. I set it on the counter of the sink and then looked up to take the other one out.

Before I could scream Sesshomaru had his hand over my mouth. "I will let go if you promise not to scream." He said. "Agreed?" He asked me. I nodded and then took a deep breath when he removed his hand. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I then turned around and looked at him. Before I could say anything Sesshomaru had me in his arms.

"Rin, I have never had to think of anyone other then myself. So having you around is still new to me. Giving orders is something I have always done. Also not having someone listen is also new." He said to me. I frowned. "You couldn't have just called me?" I asked him. He looked me up and down and then raised and eyebrow. "What's the matter?" He asked me.

I shoved him on the chest and glared. "I was hoping you would respect me enough to wait until I was decent. Not naked at your convenience or were you expecting something out of this fight?" I said to him and waited for the answer and hoped it wasn't stupid. But knowing him it was going to be.

After a moment he looked me up and down. "Rin what does it matter if you are dressed or undressed?" He asked me. I sighed. "Sargent you really need to learn things about women." I said to him and then shoved him out of the bathroom. I then turned the water off and drained the tub. I got dressed and then opened the door. "Well does this mean you are going to be civilized and treat me like an equal and not a thing?" I asked him as I leaned against the door frame.

Sesshomaru looked at me for a moment and nodded. "Don't suppose I can get an apology?" I asked. Sesshomaru glared and I laughed. "How did you get up here? I know Inuyasha, he would not let you in here." I said as I walked over to him. Sesshomaru looked over at the window. I sighed and then sat next to him. "Sesshomaru, I do mean it by treating me like an equal. I know I am not a demon but that doesn't give you the right to treat me as if I am trash." I said grabbing his hand.

Sesshomaru looked at me and I looked him in the eye. "I am not going to apologize but I will say that I will not treat you like that again." He said to me. I smiled and then hug him. "Is this your special way of saying you miss me at home?" I asked with a smile. Then I noticed Sesshomaru gave me a look of embarrassment. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Lets go home." I said to him. "But I better have Inuyasha take me home. Hate for him to find out you broke into his house." I said with a smile.

Sesshomaru growled and then left through the window. I giggled and then grabbed my stuff and headed down stairs. "Hey Inuyasha can you take me home?" I asked him. He glared and then got up. I said by to Kagome and was about to say bye to Lily when I seen her coming down with her own over night bag. "An where are you going?" Asked Inuyasha. She smiled and then grabbed my hand. I was very confused and shrugged my shoulders. "Just like her mother." Inuyasha mumbled.

I laughed and walked out hand in hand with Lily. She giggled when I buckled her in and then got in myself and buckled up. "Thanks." I said to him. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and then started the car and drove off. I smiled more and then watched the outside world as we drove by. Lily decided to sing the entire drive home. I laughed at some of the things she said in her songs. The imagination of a child were interesting.

We finally arrived back home to see Sesshomaru waiting outside for us. One of the butlers came up to the door and opened it for me. "Thank you." I said and then went to get Lily out. "Allow me." He said and then did so. Lily stopped singing and stopped smiling. "No I can get her." I said and pushed him out of the way. I unbuckled her and picked her up. I grabbed our bags and then told Inuyasha bye. He said bye to both Lily and I and then drove off.

I walked up to Sesshomaru and Lily wanted him to hold her. So he took her and walked us inside. I smiled when he put her down and she started to run around like a chicken with her head cut off. I laughed as she sat down in front of Sesshomaru and looked up at him. Sesshomaru sighed and then picked her up. "I don't believe you." I said as I watched him go up the stairs. "What will you do when we have a daughter?" I asked.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. "Never will we have a daughter." He said and then continued up the stairs. I lost it at that point and started to laugh. "Oh I hope we do have one. Just so I can see you deal with her as a teenager." I said still laughing. Sesshomaru once in a while would glare at me and that would make me laugh harder.

After making it upstairs Lily decided to speak up. "Uncle Aru you go pick movie out and Aunt Rinny give me bath." She said as she pulled me into her room and shut the door in Sesshomaru's face. Lily huffed and then made her way to her bathroom and stood in the doorway waiting for me. I sighed and then smiled at her. "Only you could get away with doing that." I said and started her bath.

After a half hour in the bath I got Lily dressed for bed and had her go find her Uncle. I sighed as I looked at the mess she made and started to clean it up. A few minutes later Sesshomaru came in with a giggling Lily. "Uncle Aru you promised me a movie." She said smiling at him. I looked up and smiled at them. "Help you Aunt clean up this mess you made first." He said as he put her down. She pouted but got to work when she saw the her Uncle wasn't going to cave into her plea.

After ten minutes of cleaning the mess Lily made we were finally done and ready to watch a movie. I laughed when I seen the movie Sesshomaru picked out. I turned to look at him and smiled. "Really?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "You did say I needed to watch it. Did you not?" He asked me back in his answer. I nodded and then smiled. "Oh did you know you own six hundred and eighty-seven movies?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru looked at me a sighed. "I can not believe you counted them all. I smiled. "That's not all I did. I categorized them by genre and then alphabetical order." I said to him and smiled. He sighed and shook his head. I smiled and then went to the couch and sat down. Lily sat between us and watched what she says is her favorite movie.

Ten minutes before the movie ended Lily fell asleep. Sesshomaru was going to turn the tv off but I told him he couldn't he had to finish the movie. It was a order and a way to make up for how he had treated me. When I made that point he didn't fight me any more. Which was good because I could have argued with him until he just shut up and finished it.

Finally the movie ended I put the movie away and Sesshomaru put Lily to bed. I smiled as I thought about how he would be with out children and then made my way upstairs. I seen Sesshomaru outside my bedroom door and watched him carefully. "Can I help you Sargent?" I asked him. He looked up at me and then glared. "When will you stop with the Sargent?" He asked me.

I smiled and shook my head. "Never." I said and then kissed him. Sesshomaru growled and then looked me up and down. "Night Sargent." I said and then went to my room and headed to the bathroom for a bath. I had just got in when Sesshomaru walked in. I quickly covered myself and looked up at him in shock. "Do you know the word privacy?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and sat in my make up chair. "Rin can I speak with you?" He asked me. Now it was my time to roll my eyes. "I think you have separation anxiety." I said to him as I tried to keep myself covered. "Can we hurry this up? I don't really like someone I am not married too, yet see me naked." I said to him.

Sesshomaru sat there for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Rin, I want you to move into my room. That way we can both get use to each other in the same bed." He said to me. I looked at him as if he grew a second head. "No offense Sargent but I think we have slept together enough to get use to one another." I said with a smile and that earned me a growl. "Fine, fine but no sex." I said to him.

Sesshomaru nodded to my conditions and then left the bathroom. I sighed and went back to relaxing. "He has issues." I said to myself. "I heard that." He said right outside the door. I sighed. "Privacy!" I yelled at him and then went to silent thinking for the rest of my bath.

Two more weeks and we would be saying "I do." to each other. Was he ready? I know I was. I am so sick of all the planing that I am ready for it to be done and over with. But Sesshomaru seemed to be keeping a great distance from me. Its like he's afraid to get close. But maybe after the wedding things will change. Hopefully.

**YAY! Another update! Sorry its short but I wanted to end it right there because next chapter is going to be the wedding chapter. Maybe. I hope. No it wont be. But you all will be wanting it soon. :) Well that's all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Last Night!

**Last Night!**

**Thank you so much everyone for the awesome reviews! They make my day. Literally they do cause the first thing I do when I wake up is check fanfic to see if I have message and then reviews. So thank you once again! You're all awesome!**

I took a deep breath as I sat in the bar with Kagome and Sango. "Why am I getting drunk again?" I asked them. They both smiled at me and got me another drink. "Cause this is your last night of freedom. Cause once your married you are forever stuck with Sesshomaru." Kagome said to me and then tipped another drink back. I sighed and drank my shot.

I was staying at Kagome and Inuyasha's for the night so the groom wouldn't see me until I walked down the aisle. After hours at the bar I drove us home. I dropped Sango off at her apartment and carried her up to her door. When I got her in I then drive Kagome and myself to her house for the night. When I parked the car in the driveway and took a moment to breath and looked over at Kagome.

I sighed as I got out of the car and then went around and pulled Kagome out. "This was suppose to be me getting drunk. How am I the driver?" I asked myself as I went to the door to find a very amused looking Inuyasha. "I see she had fun." He said to me. I smiled and then handed him, his wife. "Yeah loads of fun." I said to him as I crashed on the couch.

After ten minutes of taking care of Kagome, Inuyasha came back down and sat next to me. "How is it your party and your the driver?" He asked me. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Guess I didn't want to worry about being drunk and having a wedding the next day." I said with a smile and then sighed. "But hey at least if they are moody tomorrow I can be bridezilla and go crazy on them." I said with a laugh.

Inuyasha laughed at that one as well. "Ya know I do feel a little fuzzy. Going to go for a walk. Be back in an hour tops." I said to him as I grabbed my jacket. Inuyasha said ok and made sure I had my cell with me. I smiled at his caring nature and then left. I made my way down the road and into a little timber trail. As I came to a stream I quit walking and sighed.

"Ya know the groom and bride aren't suppose to see each other until tomorrow right?" I asked as I turned around to face Sesshomaru. He glared at me. "When did you notice?" He asked. I smiled at him and walked up to him. "I noticed when I dropped Sango off the car that was behind Kagome's followed us from the bar all the way from Sango's to Kagome's." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

Sesshomaru looked down at me and looked me over. "I'm not drunk if that's what your worried about." I said to him. He nodded and then nuzzles my neck. "Your doing well for someone who has never been trained to track." He says to me as he licks my neck. I let out a little moan and push him away. "Well see I know this one guy and he talks a lot about how training works and how you know when your being followed." I said to him.

Sesshomaru looked at me and growled. "Who?" He asks me. I smiled and kiss him passionately. "This guy I live with." I said to him with a big smile. Sesshomaru seemed shocked and pulled me into another kiss. "Rin it's not that I don't trust you its I don't..." I smiled and then rolled my eyes. "You don't trust other men. I know, I know. Trust me the last thing I want is another fight between you and another guy." I said to him.

Sesshomaru and I sat by the stream for a little bit and then I stood. "I have to get back. Inuyasha will be coming to look for me if I don't." I said to him as I took his hand to walk side by side on the trail. Before we got twenty feet Sesshomaru spun me to face him and then pushed me against a tree and started to make out with me. "Sesshomaru, I really need to get back. Inuyasha will be coming to look for me." I said trying to show him he affected me so much.

Sesshomaru grabbed my cell out of my jacket and dialed Inuyasha's number and held it up to my ear. "Rin you ok?" H asked me? I took a moment to collect myself as Sesshomaru kept up the nuzzling. "Yeah I am fine. Just wanted you to...to know I am go...going to be a little longer then...then expected." I said trying to gain my composure. Inuyasha chuckled and then said ok and hung up.

Finally after ten minutes Sesshomaru had me on the ground still making out with me. "Are you scared for tomorrow?" He asked me as he gave me a moment to catch my breath. I nodded and then looked up at him. "But I know you would never hurt me so I'm not as scared as before." I said as traced the marks on his cheeks. Sesshomaru wrapped his hand in mine and then pressed it to his lips.

I smiled at him and then blushed. "Will it hurt?" I asked him. Sesshomaru's eyes got wide and then pulled us up into sitting position and had me on his lap kissing me again. "That's not answering me." I said top him as I kissed him back. "Yes from what I hear it will most likely hurt. But I promise I will make it work for you." He said to me as he once again laid us down to make out.

Sesshomaru pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "What worries you now?" He asked me. I sighed and then frowned. "What if I can't satisfy you?" I asked him. Sesshomaru seemed a little surprised at my question and then smirked. "Shall we see if you can or not?" He asked me and that was when I regretted even saying anything.

I sighed and then sat up. "You know I wont have sex with you until after the wedding. You have waited this long you can't wait another night?" I asked him. Sesshomaru smirked and then kissed me. "We don't have to have sex. You could do other things." He said to me. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "What's the difference?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru kissed me once again and then kissed my neck. "Cause I wont be in you." He said to me. I raised and eyebrow and then waited for him to go on. "You could use that spicy mouth of yours." He said and then put his hand up my shirt. I bit my lip and thought a moment. "If I give in then I feel like I am giving into you." I said more to myself then him. Sesshomaru kissed me and then licked my lips. "I promise it wont go further then that." He said to me as he cupped my left breast.

After about two minutes of Sesshomaru teasing me I finally told him no. I couldn't do that to myself. He didn't seem mad or any other negative emotion. Which made me happy. "Sargent before we part for the night can I tell you something?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and then waited for me to speak.

I took a deep breath and then stood in front of him. "I know I haven't known you very long and that we barely have had time to ourselves and such but I think I might be in love with you." I said to him and then smiled and then turned around before he could tell me what I already should know. I did my best not to cry as I tried to walk back up the trail.

I didn't even make it a step when Sesshomaru had me in his arms. I was shocked and wrapped my arms around him. "Rin do you really" He asked me. I nodded and then sniffed an hid my face to hide the tears that fell. "Rin, I promise you I will never hurt you or leave you." He said and then kissed me tenderly.

I smiled and then Sesshomaru decided I had been out long enough and that I needed to get my beauty sleep for the wedding. He walked me back to Inuyasha's front door and I kissed him goodnight. "See you tomorrow." I said and then closed the door and went to my room. Inuyasha smirked and then went off to bed himself.

I glared and blushed at the same time. "See you tomorrow. Night." I said and then went to my own room. I got changed and then set my alarm and went to bed. That night Sesshomaru had worn me out so well with all the making out that I didn't even have a dream or nothing. It was kind of nice for once.

To think my last night as a unmarried woman and I spend it with the guy I am suppose to marry. I think I screwed up somewhere. But one good thing came out of us being together. I told him I loved him and he didn't turn me away and put me down. Which is what I was expecting.

I feel like I got closer to Sesshomaru with in the two hours we just had then the months we lived together. An no matter what he has never tried to pressure me into having sex with him. He is now treating me like a person and now he occasionally gets me gifts just because.

I know we are going to have to work at our marriage but I think we can make it work. As long as we work together to make it happen. That and we have both decided to start on our wedding night to have children. I told him I missed the kids from school and that the only way to fix my problem was to give me my own baby. He agreed.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face and happiness in my heart all thanks to one person. The one person I cannot picture my life with out now. The man that I was about to spend the rest of my life with didn't break my heart when I told him my feelings and is willing to start right away to give me a baby. Nothing can ruin my happiness. Nothing.

**Here ya go! Another chapter for all my Dearies! Sorry it's a short chapter but I thought it would be nice to give you somethin before we go to the wedding chapter. So let me know what ya think and I hope you all enjoyed this sweet chapter. I did almost think about giving you a lemon but then I decided not to because Rin was so consistent about no sex. ** **I think you all would like Rin to keep saying no so she can have that special moment on her wedding night. :)**


	10. I Do!

**I Do!**

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for given me over fifty reviews. I am so happy that you have have enjoyed it so much! Also to know who have favored my story thank you as well. :) Well not to delay you further here is a new chapter for you all. Also I am using American wedding vows because I don't know how other weddings work. :) Enjoy!**

I woke up to a very pissed looking Kagome and a very amused Inuyasha. Apparently when Kagome tells Inuyasha to wake her up she really means let her sleep her hangover off. I couldn't help but laugh at her every time I saw her. Lily of course was a little confused but avoided her mommy no matter what.

"Remind me to never drink again." She said as she helped me with my make up. I smiled and told her I would do my best. "Remind you, she needs to remind me. I feel like I got hit by a truck." Sango said as she took off her jacket and sat next to me. "You guys really want to get rid of the hangover?" I asked them. They both nodded and waited for me to go on.

I smiled at them both. "Inuyasha has what ya need." I said to them. Before I knew it they both left to go find him. I smiled and then finished my make up and then waited for Sango to come back and do my hair. After ten minutes of them being gone they finally returned and looked more alive then they did before. "That was gross but it works." Sango said and she walked over to me and started to do my hair.

Kagome looked like she could use a glass of water at this point. "That was more then gross. Where did he come up with that idea." She asked us. I shrugged my shoulders and then relaxed as Sango worked her magic on my hair. "I mean he made me eat some onion with hot sauce on it. Gross!" Kagome went on. I sighed and then just listened to them both go on and on.

Finally after and hour and a half I was a bride and it was time for me to show off to all of our guest. InuTashio was more then happy to walk me down to Sesshomaru. Me not having a father to do so for me. I was very happy he said yes. I walked out to meet him and he handed me my flowers and took my arm. I was so happy I could cry but remembered Kagome would kill me if ruined her art work of a bride so I didn't.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out first to show off themselves. I tried to look out the window but like Izayoi said she was taking no chances and covered them up so I couldn't see Sesshomaru and he couldn't see me. "Don't worry the sun is shinning and it s nice warm day." InuTashio said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and smiled back and then we both began to walk outside.

After what seemed like an hour walk I was finally holding Sesshomaru's hand. InuTashio kissed my cheek and then took his own seat with Izayoi. I smiled at Sesshomaru and looked him over. He was in his military uniform and it made him look very dashing. I smiled more and was a little shocked when he smiled back at me.

We then walked to the priest and faced each other and continued holding hands. I have no clue what the priest said for like the first longest who knows how many minutes of my life but finally it was time to say I do and get to kiss in front of everyone. Which was going to be wired because the only person we have ever kissed in front of was Lily. An she really didn't count according to Sesshomaru.

"Sargent Aoyma, will you take Rin Nakamura to be your wife, your partner in life and your only mate in life? Will you cherish her friendship and care for her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Sesshomaru.

With out hessitating a second Sesshomaru answered him. "I do." He said as he looked me in the eye and squeezed my hand lightly. I smiled more and then squeeze his back. Sesshomaru then slipped the ring on my finger and looked to the priest to go on with the ceremony.

"Rin Nakamura, will you take Sargent Sesshomaru Aoyma to be your husband, your partner in life and your only mate in life? Will you cherish his friendship and care for him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me.

I smiled big and said "I do." and quickly put the ring on his finger. I took a deep breath to keep myself from crying and ruining my make up. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." He said. Sesshomaru wasted no time in pulling me into a deep passionate kiss and didn't stop once the cheers were called out.

Once Sesshomaru was done with kissing me, we turned to face out family and friends. We then heard our lovely one and only Izayoi yelling at us to go get our pictures taken. I smiled as Sesshomaru pulled me to where they were getting taken. "So feel any different Sargent?" I asked him as we were getting into a very touchy photo position.

Sesshomaru was quite for a moment. "Just a small part. There is this sort of weight I feel." He said to me. I let my smile fall for a moment and then smiled again when I was told too. I did and then when the flash was done I looked up at him. "A weight where?" I asked him. Sesshomaru showed me his ring finger and then put his hand back on my waist and then smirked at me. I blushed and then seen the flash go off again.

After a million pictures later we were allowed to eat. Our meal was perfect and yummy. Inuyasha and Kagome gave speeches and told us funny moments in our lives and advice on how to handle each other in the future. I think Sesshomaru learned more then he expected. Me on the other hand could have used some of this earlier in our relationship.

Finally after all the talking and eating it was time to dance. Which was my favorite part of the night. In all my dreams I would never picture Sesshomaru holding me so close in front of so many people. But he was and I wasn't complaining. And I didn't even complain when he kissed me once more in front of everyone again.

Finally after twenty dances it was time to go. We got changed and then left as everyone cheered. I threw my flowers in the group and laughed as Lily caught them. "Oh no young lady not until I'm dead plus a year to make sure I stay dead." Inuyasha said as he picked her up and held her. I smiled and then made it to the car.

Sesshomaru drove off and made his way down the road. "So going to tell me where we are going Sargent?" I asked him. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and held it. "No place to be mentioned really." He said as he kept driving. I nodded and then sighed. "Is it going to be warm or cold?" I asked him. Sesshomaru turned to look at me for a moment and then smirked. "Kagome and Sango did a good job packing your bag for you." He said to me. I rolled my eyes and looked outside the window.

Finally we made it to what looked like a private jet airport. "So you going to tell me now?" I asked him. Sesshomaru just looked at me and ignored me. I sighed and boarded the plane. After waiting ten minutes we took off. "Oh WOW! The night sky is so pretty." I said as I looked outside.

I looked out the window for another five minutes before Sesshomaru pulled me away. "Sargent I was enjoying that." I said with a pout. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and handed me a bottle of water. "Drink." He said to me. I raised and eyebrow and looked at him. "Its best to drink while in the air. Keeps you calm and hydrated." He said to me. I nodded and then drank some of the water.

After an hour in the air I got board. "How much longer?" I asked him. Sesshomaru checked his watch and then looked at me. "Another hour and a half." He said to me. I sighed and then made my way to the bathroom. "Damn him for making me drink so much water." I said to myself. I finished washing my hands and then paused. "There isn't a flight attendant on the plane. I wonder why?" I asked myself as I left the bathroom.

I made it back to my seat and confirmed there was no plane employees. "Private plane is it?" I asked as I sat down next to Sesshomaru. He nodded and then went back to reading. "Sesshomaru we just got married quit reading and talk to me. Please?" I asked him nicely. Sesshomaru sighed as he place his book down. "Rin everything I talk about with you bores you. Your words not mine." He said as he looked me in the eyes.

I place a finger on my chin and thought a moment. "When was the first time you had sex?" I asked him. Sesshomaru eyes grew a little wide at my question. "Why do you wish to know?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and took his book to see what he was reading. "Nineteen." He said. I looked up at him and smiled. "Really? How many woman have you slept with?" I asked next. Sesshomaru gave me another sigh and took a few minutes to answer. "Twelve." He said to me. My mouth fell open and then I looked at the floor.

After a minutes Sesshomaru lifted my face to look at him. "But that is behind me. I promise I will only give myself to you and you alone. You are my mate and therefore I will never take another." He said to me and then deeply kissed me. I blushed and then pecked him on the lips. "Good." I said and then went back to thinking what I could ask him.

I was so close to finding a question when Sesshomaru asked on of his own. "How many men have you dated?" He asked me. I looked over at him and sighed. "None." I said sadly. Sesshomaru smirked and gave me another kiss. "Have you been married before?" I asked him. Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head no. "Good." I said and then kissed him again.

Sesshomaru pulled us apart and then looked me over. "Rin, I know you want a baby as soon as possible. But can I ask that we hold off on try to have a child and let nature take its own course?" He asked me. "On one condition." I said to him and that got him curious. "What's that?" He asked me. "You make my time worth wild." I said with a sly smile. Sesshomaru smirked and then pulled me on too his lap.

Sesshomaru kissed me deeply and rubbed against me. "I think I can arrange that." He said as he put his hand up my shirt and cupped my breast through my bra. I pulled away to take a deep breath and then looked him in the eye. "Is it suppose to feel this way?" I asked biting my lip. Sesshomaru nodded and then pulled me into another kiss.

After five minutes of making out Sesshomaru was the one to pull us apart. "Why did you stop?" I asked him. I was worried that I had done something wrong. But he kissed me gently on the lips and the tucked my hair behind me ear. "Because unless you want to lose your virginity on a plane that is forty thousand feet in the air." He said as he kissed me one more time.

I sight but stayed on his lap. "How much longer do we have to be on this plane?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked at his watch for a moment. "About a half hour longer and then we will have landed." He said to me. "Can we spend that half hour on making out?" I asked him. Sesshomaru smirked but denied me. "If we do that then you will be tired before we can do anything else." He said as he kissed me once more.

**Hahaha...I am so evil I end the chapter here! Well I hope you liked this little sweet wedding chapter. An I am going to run and hide while I write the next chapter so you can't find me and kill me. But then again if you kill me then I can't finish the story so then maybe I don't have to hide. Mm...I must think about this. Well until tomorrow Dearies. Love you all and thank you for reading. I just pray my laptop holds out because it is falling apart. :)**


	11. Exploring!

**Exploring!**

**Well another chapter! So glad some of you liked how the will wait. But then again does that mean you want dirty things to happen. Shame on you! What would you all do if I decided not to make this story into a lemon? I mean would that be the time for me to run for my life? Mm...**

We finally arrived to our destination. Or that's what Sesshomaru told me. I looked around and noticed one thing. "We're on an island?" I asked him. He nodded and then dragged me to the car. "Let me guess this is one of the islands where you meet on base for war?" I can't believe he brought me to a place of war. What a jerk.

Sesshomaru started the car and then started to drive. "No this is an island that my father owns. He bought it a while back and I thought you would like to go some place nice and warm for our honeymoon." He said as he turned off on a road. I looked at him a moment and then watched as we passed lots of trees.

Finally after driving for twenty minutes we came to a stop in front of a very small but beautiful looking house. "WOW!" I said as I stepped out of the car. "So your dad just owns an island?" I asked him. Sesshomaru shrugged. "He bought it for this tribe that was about to lose their home because they wanted to build a theme park or something. So he bought it for more and kept it safe and to help this tribe. In return they keep this section of the island off limits for our family." He answered me. I nodded and then started to walk up to the house.

I was about to open the door when Sesshomaru picked me up bridal style and opened the door himself. "Mm...never pegged you for the traditional carry the wife kind of guy." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But if you are then I don' t mind." I said as he walked us through the house. It was a small house compared to ours but I loved it all the same.

Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom and dropped me playfully on the bed. Once in a while he would do this at home. But only when he was in a good mood. I smiled and giggled a little then looked up to see Sesshomaru and his eyes filled with lust. I blushed and then blushed more when I noticed that when he dropped me my skirt went up and you could see more then just a little leg. I quickly pushed it down and sat up.

I blushed and then grabbed his hand and looked at it for a moment. "Hey Sargent?" I asked for him. He sat next to me and then brushed some locks of hair out of the way and nuzzled my neck. I took in a shaky breath in and then tilted my head to the side to give him more room. "Rin do not worry I will be gentle with you." He said as he nipped lightly at the nape of my neck.

In under a minute Sesshomaru had carefully and easily undressed me. I tried to cover myself up but he pinned my arms down. Sesshomaru's eyes turned to a pink tint and then I took a deep breath. "Rin never cover yourself." He said to me. I nodded and then before I knew it Sesshomaru flipped us and had me on top of him. He pulled me down for a kiss and then guided my hands to his shirt buttons and I got the hint to undo his shirt.

Once his shirt was off he pushed my hands to his pants. I blushed and slowly undid those. Once they were undone I slid his pants down and then went back up and slipped his boxers off. I sat back on my heels and slipped his socks off. When that was done Sesshomaru sat up and grabbed me around the waist. "Rin just remember this isn't the first time I have seen you naked." He said as he nipped at my neck again. "Your such a perve Sargent." I said and then kissed him.

After a minute of kissing Sesshomaru laid me down and started to kiss me all over my body. Little moans and whimpers escaped my lips as he went further down my body. Sesshomaru skipped my special place and then kissed my thigh. He then came back up to my ear and kissed my neck. "Have you ever touched yourself?" He asked me. I blushed and shook my head no.

Sesshomaru found this amusing and then lightly ran his hand over me down there and then kissed me. Sesshomaru smirked and then went back down and placed a kiss on my stomach. "Are you scared?" He asked me. I nodded to answer him and before I knew it he slipped a finger in me. I moaned and gripped his wrist. "No need to worry." He said as he made his way back up to my face. "I'll make you pussy feel better soon." He said.

When he said the word pussy I blushed even more and that made Sesshomaru chuckle. "I have heard three or four cuss words out of that sweet mouth of yours and you blush at the word pussy." He smirked and then kissed me again. I couldn't help but blush again. Sesshomaru seemed to be able to do that a lot to me.

Finally after Sesshomaru decided that he had made me wet enough it was time for him to enter me. I was really scared at this point. But Sesshomaru kept telling me he was going to be careful and that if it hurt to tell him and he would help me. Kagome had told me I was to expect a little pain an when that happened then Sesshomaru would give me a few moments to adjust to him. "Sesshomaru have you ever taken anyone's virginity?" I asked him. He paused a moment and then shook his head no.

I took a deep breath and then let him continue. Sesshomaru took my hand and placed it on his manhood. He got really close to my ear and at the same time cupped my right breast. "Guide my cock into you." He said to me and then kissed me. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth for him and then he started to battle my own tongue.

I slowly guided Sesshomaru into me and then he took over. I took a deep breath as I felt him stretch me. "Are you sure this will work? Your not exactly small." I said feel more of me stretch. Sesshomaru smiled and then kissed me lightly and then slammed into me fast and hard. I dug my nails into his shoulders and whimpered in pain.

Sesshomaru kissed me and then whipped away the tears. "Let me know when feel ok." He said to me in a soft voice. I nodded and then took a moment to adjust to the feel. I took a deep breath. "Ok." I said and then Sesshomaru slowly started to move inside me. I whimpered a couple times and he would stop to let me get use to him and then start back up again.

After a few minutes the pain went away and it turned into pleasure. Once in a while I tense up and that got a couple groans and moans from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then switched positions and had one of my legs over his shoulder and then other by his waist. "Sesshomaru...th...that feels good." I breathed out and then I had this feeling build up in me. Sesshomaru then started to rub my clit and that just made everything feel like it exploded. Sesshomaru kept going and soon I felt something leave him and enter me.

I don't remember much after that. I think I blacked out from the bliss. But when I came too I was on Sesshomaru's chest and he was still asleep. I sat up and stretched and then felt the pain but it was a very welcomed pain. I got up and went to the bathroom and discovered my body looked used. I then noticed a very bruised neck. "What did he do?" I asked myself as I looked at my neck. "Damn him." I said and then went back to the bedroom.

I was going to grab a robe but then I noticed that even though Sesshomaru was asleep a part of him wasn't. I couldn't help but go explore him with out him watching me. I slid onto the bed carefully and then lightly ran my fingers over him. I looked to his face to make sure I didn't wake him up. When he didn't stir I went back to exploring.

I bit my lip and thought back to two nights ago when Sesshomaru wanted me to perform oral for him and then took a deep breath and carefully licked him to see if that got a reaction out of him. Oh and did it. Sesshomaru moaned in his sleep and his cock started to move. I blushed but did it again and I got the same reaction. I decided I was daring enough and that I needed to get dressed. But Sesshomaru had other plans.

Apparently he woke up that second time and sat up and pulled me into a kiss. "Leaving so soon?" He asked me. I blushed and then shook my head. He smirked and then positioned us to where he was against the bed frame and I was between his legs. "Just do what you feel like you want too." He said to me.

I nodded and then lightly ran my hand up and down his member again. I looked up to see Sesshomaru's eyes turn red but it didn't scare me in fact it gave me that feeling I had last night. I guess that is what horny feels like. I then decided to brave the looks and lick him again. After a couple times of licking and stroking him a bead of cream came out of the tip of his cock.

I looked from it to him and then swiped my finger over it and looked at it. I then tasted it like Sesshomaru had tasted me. It didn't taste good at all and I guess I made a face because Sesshomaru chuckled and then kissed me. "I guess its an acquired taste." He said and then kissed me. I blushed and then looked down. "I'm sorry." I said and then wrapped my arms around me. Sesshomaru wrapped me in his arms at that moment. "Don't worry. Your new to this. I wouldn't push you into something you don't feel safe with." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

I blushed and then looked up at him. "So your not angry that I might screw up and not be able to satisfy you?" I asked him. Sesshomaru sighed. "Trust me Rin you do just fine." He said and then laid me on the bed. I blushed and before I knew it Sesshomaru had my legs spread open and entered me in no time. This time it hurt but nothing compared to yesterday.

I am not sure how many times we made love but each time it was in a different location in a different position. An of course each time was sweeter then the last time. Finally after the last time before it was time to eat because we decided to skip breakfast and lunch we stopped.

We had some how went from the bedroom to the bathroom and from there we went to the kitchen and from there to the living room back into the bedroom. I wasn't able to move so I cuddled with Sesshomaru and tried to gain energy. It wasn't easy when you had a horndog for a husband.

"I don't think I can get up and cook. I don't even think I can think." I said as I laid across him. He seemed to have found this amusing and sat up. "Ugh...don't move." I said to him. He gently laid me back down on the bed. "Where are you going?" I asked him. He leaned over and kissed me. "You need food. So I am going to go cook you something. You rest and I will be back." He said and then left.

I took advantage of the time I had to sleep and crashed. Not sure how long I was out there aren't any clocks in the house but Sesshomaru soon returned and had supper in his hands. "So you can cook." I said and he nodded. I took a bite of the casserole he made. "Its very yummy. So how come I always end up cooking?" I asked him. Sesshomaru chuckled and then we went into silents.

These past few days have been with out a doubt my favorite few days in my life. There is nothing that could ruin what Sesshomaru has giving me. Finally after dinner I decided it was still rest time but that we should watch a movie and so he carried me from the bedroom to the living room. "Why couldn't I get dressed?" I asked him. Sesshomaru chose not to answer me and that didn't bother me at all. My life is half complete. Soon it would be full once I am pregnant with our child.

**Another chapter for you all. Happy? You should be! I worked my butt off. But of course I am tryin to get extra chapters in because Thursday for use American's is Thanksgiving! An my family always gets together and makes this big meal and I end up losing my mind. :) So Thursday there may not be an update, depends on how long I can stay awake after eating so much. :) **


	12. Fun!

**Fun!**

**YAY! I was able to write for you all. YAY! So you all thought I was bad about giving myself a concussion well yesterday I decided to hit my head on my bedroom wall and then while I was in the shower I hit the shower caddy. :) I am so good at hurtin myself. :)**

We have been on the island for a week and I wasn't sure which of us was worse about wanting sex. But we managed to do it in every room. Finally I had decided it was time to explore something else that wasn't our bodies. He agreed but only if I promised him more sex after we got back. Kagome said men changed when they got married but this just seems weird.

I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand as we walked on a path. "Sargent?" I decided this was a good time to get to know one another. "Yes what is it Rin?" He asked me. I smiled and then hugged his arm. "What's your favorite color?" I asked him.

Apparently he didn't expect my question so he was quite for a good while. "Red." He said and then went quite again. I smiled and then thought of something else to ask him. "How many children would you like to have?" I asked him another question. "Fifteen." He said to me and I think the color drained from my face. Sesshomaru then started to laugh.

I scowled and then pulled my hand away from him. "Rin at the most I would want twelve." He said to me. "That is of course your body can handle it. Human bodies tend to be weaker then demons." He said in a flat tone. I frowned and then grabbed his hand. "If I'm so weak then why mate me?" I asked him. Sesshomaru then realized he made a error and then tried to cover it up with how many boys and girls he wanted.

I glared at him. "I hope they are all girls." I said to him and then started to walk off. Sesshomaru was quick to catch up and took my hand and held it so I wouldn't fall or anything. "Rin clearly you are the exceptions. My demon would never pick a weak human to carry my pups." He said to me. I sighed and then nodded. "But why eleven boys and one girl?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru was clearly ready for this question and was quick to answer me. "Simply boys to carry on the family name and a girl for you so that you don't have to raise all boys." He said to me and then we continued on walking. "Your impossible Sargent." I said to myself and then followed him. We finally came to a little beach area. "WOW!" I said and then ran to the shore.

Sesshomaru came up behind me and held me as I looked at the water. "It's so pretty!" I said as I leaned back into his chest. Sesshomaru seemed more interested in my neck then in the water. "What are you doing to me?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nuzzled me and then kissed my neck where he bit it a couple days ago. "Kissing my mark." He said then licked it.

I moaned and then bit my lip. "Why did you mark me? I though only wolves and foxes of the canine breeds marked their mates." I said to him. He shook his head. "Dogs too." He said and then went back to attacking my neck. I lost all thoughts as to how to talk and why I would want to in the first place.

Sesshomaru had us lying in the sand tangled together making out. "Wait are you sure no one can see us?" I asked him as he tried to undo my bikini top. "Yes Rin no one can see us. No one is around." He said as he got the string untied. I shivered as he ran his claws up and down my sides. The feels he sent through my body were incredible.

After spending three hours on the beach Sesshomaru decided he want to go back and take a shower. Which I couldn't blame him. When you fool around for three hours on the beach you tend to get dirty. When we got back Sesshomaru went to the kitchen and I went to the bathroom to make sure that my hair wasn't a total mess. I sighed as I seen my hair was covered in sand. "Great." I whined and then turned the water on.

When I finally got it adjusted I took off my bathing suite and got in. I sighed as I felt the water run over my body. I grabbed the shampoo and poured some into to my hand then started to massage it into my hair. It felt so good and I couldn't help but end up thinking about Sesshomaru and how he makes me feel.

I was so lost into my thoughts that I didn't realize that he had gotten into the shower with me. Before I could say a word Sesshomaru had my back against the shower wall and had my legs wrapped around his waist. "Umm...what are you doing?" I asked him as ran his hands up and down my body again. He looked me in the eye and then kissed me deeply. "You've never thought about doing it in the shower?" He asked me. I blushed and then shook my head.

Sesshomaru chuckled and then kissed me hard and deep. "Well we should change that then." He said and then entered me. I don't know what came over me but the feel of Sesshomaru going in and out of me was all I really thought about recently. Maybe its because I am new to the whole sex thing and everything but I hope this feeling never goes away.

After making me come three times in the shower Sesshomaru turned the water off and carried me to the bedroom. Once in there he carried me to the bed and laid me down. "Want to go another round?" He asked me. I blushed and then slowly nodded and he smirked.

Sesshomaru flipped me onto my hands and knees and then entered me from behind. I moaned at the feel of him entering me and before I knew it he had me screaming his name as he went in and out of me. "Sess...Sesshomaru more." I cried out as he went faster. "Yes!" I cried out once more and then I felt the explosion again and then I felt Sesshomaru pound into me a couple more times and felt him release into me.

Sesshomaru and I both collapsed into the bed. We were both trying to catch out breath when I felt Sesshomaru exit my body. I shivered at the loss of him and turned around and before I had time to do anything else he laid his head on my stomach. I took a deep breath and smiled. I then ran my hand through his hair and waited for him to say something to me.

Sesshomaru looked up at me for a moment and then laid his head back down. "Where does all that energy come from?" He asked me. I laughed at his question and shrugged my shoulders. "Is it normal for a couple to have this much sex?" I asked him. Sesshomaru shrugged and then raised his head up high enough to kiss me.

I smiled and then closed my eyes. "If you think we have sex now wait until we explore other things. Who knows what you'll become after that." He said and then kissed me deeply. "Sesshomaru?" I called for him. He looked up at me once more and waited for me to go on. "I was just wondering something." I said to him.

Sesshomaru then showed me that I had his full attention and waited for me to finish. "Well I know its a lot to ask for but do you think you develop feelings for me sometime in the future?" I asked him. Sesshomaru seemed surprised at my question and took his time to come up with an answer. Probably one that wouldn't make me cry and upset me.

Finally he must have had his answer because he sat up and then sat me on his lap. "Rin, I can't say that I love you but I do know that my feelings towards you are unlike any other I have ever had. An you are the only one who can make me feel this way." He said and then kissed the side of my head. I smiled and then kissed him. "Can that be an acceptable answer?" He asked me. I nodded and then wrapped my arms around him.

Finally Sesshomaru decided that my body needed food an that we should take a break from making love. So I agreed and got dressed like him and went to the kitchen and watched as he made a meal for us to eat. "That smells yummy!" I cried out. Sesshomaru just shook his head at me and then then set a timer for the oven.

I sighed when I seen it would take and hour for it to cook. "How about a movie?" He asked me. I nodded and then ran to the DVD's and found a good horror movie to watch. Sesshomaru didn't mind and so I put it in and sat next to him to watch it. Sesshomaru didn't talk much through a movie and that was ok but I felt like I ruined a movie when I complained about something happening in it.

If he didn't like me talking he never said a word about it to me. But half way through the movie the timer went off and so I paused it and Sesshomaru left to go check on it. About seven minutes later Sesshomaru returned with two plates for us to eat and I hit play. "Thank you and its yummy!" I said as I continued to eat. Sesshomaru said thank you and then we went back to the movie.

For the first night in over a week I feel asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. We didn't have sex we just cuddled and went to sleep. We talked about some more things we would like to do and what we would want and such. It was nice to just be able to talk and not ware ourselves out from making love. Which was something I enjoyed very much. An Sesshomaru seemed to have enjoyed it as well.

For some reason as I fell asleep I felt like even though we started on just a small letter from a teacher to a soldier, that we could make this work. As long as we both work together and communicate it could work no matter what. I didn't expect everything to be prefect but I felt things could work out better then most marriages. Yep this can work as long as we try.

**Well another chapter for you all! YAY! Be happy! Be very happy! Thanks for all the reviews they make me happy! :) I am so glad yo I have given you such a good story that you all feel the need to tell me. :) Thanks. I don't know if any of you role play but if you do and you think about askin me please don't. I am sorry to tell you all but I do not have the time and I don't want to get into somethin in case I finally get a call sayin I have a job. :) So please do not ask. Thank you!**


	13. Home!

**Home!**

**Another awesome update from yours truly! YAY! Don't really have much to say today. Happy Thanksgivin to American's and there will probably not be an update tomorrow dependin on if I can stay awake after eatin so much. :)**

After three weeks of a honeymoon we finally returned him. But in those three weeks I learned more about Sesshomaru then I had in the months living with him. Despite what everyone thinks we did more then just have sex. We spent a lot of time swimming and watching movies.

I will say this as we entered out house I missed the island already. But that could be because of Jaken and how the first thing we hear his him screaming. I could see the need for kill in Sesshomaru's eyes. I sighed and then made my way up to our room. I chuckled as I heard Sesshomaru growl and then went into our room.

I paused in my step and couldn't pull my gaze away from our bed. There laying in our bed was a half naked girl glaring at me. An I was sure I was glaring back at her. "SESSHOMARU!" I yelled and waited for him to get to our room. Soon after I yelled I heard a shriek come from Jaken.

Sesshomaru came up behind me and then stopped himself. "I don't care what you had with her. Get rid of her with out sleeping with her." I said to him as I turned around and left the room. I found Jaken cowering in fear in the corner. "Who is she?" I asked him.

Jaken didn't look up but he did answer me. "She is Lord Sesshomaru's ex girlfriend." He said covering his head to make sure he wasn't going to be beaten for telling me. I remember him telling me about an ex he had arrested for harassment but never thought she would show up in our home. "Jaken be sure to have a new mattress ordered for our bed." I said to him. He nodded and then left to go do what he was told.

Finally ten minutes later the police showed up and took the woman away. Sesshomaru then called for extra security. "Well until we get a new mattress we will be sleeping in the other room." I said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and then helped carry things up. After all that was said an done I decided to take a nice hot long bath.

I was hoping this bath would be relaxing but with Sesshomaru in with me that wasn't possible. He wanted to be the one to clean me and other such things. I called him on the fact that he just wanted to mess with me. An the jerk didn't even deny it either. I am not sure how many times he made me climax but it was close to the double digits.

I sighed as he carried me to the bed. "That was suppose to be relaxing." I said to him as I tried to catch my breath. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Maybe I need to wear you out more." I smiled and then pulled him down to me. "Trust me you do a good job at what you do." I said to him and then ran my fingers through his hair. "Hey Sargent you doing that in the tub. Does it mean that you want to ummm..." I blushed and looked away from him.

Sesshomaru cupped my cheek and made me look at him. "Are you asking if I want to make love?" He asked me. I blushed at what he asked me. That's the first time he has said make love. I thought to myself. I nodded to answer him. Sesshomaru smirked and then kissed me. "Later. I do believe we are about to be told dinner is ready." He said.

I sat up quick and tried to find something to cover me. Sesshomaru took my towel and gave me his robe. I quickly put it on and Sesshomaru answered the door. "Excuse me M'Lord but dinner is done." Jaken said with his head down. I sighed and Sesshomaru dismissed him. I got up and then found something to put on for dinner. Sesshomaru did the same and after we were both dressed we went down together.

It felt strange to be eating something with out him trying to seduce me into sleeping with him. Being back home did have its down falls to it. Like not being hit on during meals and then having amazing sex afterwords. But no we have to be the perfect couple in front of people. I hated everyone who worked for us right now at that moment.

But soon the dinner was done and Sesshomaru and I decided to watch a movie. I let him go pick out the movie and I grabbed us something to drink. When I met up with him he was laying on the couch ready to hit play. "Where am I suppose to sit?" I asked him as I put the drinks on the table. Before I could stand up all the way he pulled me down onto him. "Sargent are you sure?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru growled and then I shut up. "Alright hit play." I said and laid my head on his chest and watched the movie. I guess even if we are home Sesshomaru doesn't mind being seen with me as his wife. That's good to know.

I am not sure if I even made it through the first half of the movie before I fell asleep. For some reason when I lay on his chest I end up falling asleep really fast. But it could be the fact that he touches me till I go crazy. That could be a factor into why I crash.

The next time I woke up I was in bed in Sesshomaru's arms. I smiled as I seen his sleeping face and kissed his cheek. He woke up after that and kissed me back. "I guess we have to come back to reality where you work and I do nothing all day long?" I asked him. Sesshomaru frowned and then kissed the top of my head and got out of bed.

I sighed and then followed his lead and got dressed as well. Sesshomaru told me he had to go see his father about some paperwork and run a few errands and then he would be back him. I waved him off and then went to my craft room and found some beads and such and made Lily a necklace. Of course once I made one I couldn't stop so I made a manly one to see if Sesshomaru would take it. If he did then he was the best husband there ever was or will be for the matter.

Finally an hour before supper Sesshomaru arrived back home. He looked really tired and was quite as he changed out of his clothes. I stayed quite as well and waited for him to say something. Finally after fifteen minutes of quite time he come over to me and kissed me. Before he or I could say a thing I handed him the box and and waited for him to open it.

Sesshomaru opened it and pulled the necklace out. "You don't have to wear it. I just thought it would be nice f me to make you something." I said as I looked at my feet. Sesshomaru sat down next to me and kissed me again. I looked up at him and blushed as I seen him wearing the necklace. "Not too girly?" I asked him. He shook his head and kissed my hand.

That night was like any other night. We had supper and watched a movie and went to bed. But unlike some nights we didn't have sex we just talked and talked and then we went to sleep. Once again I found myself enjoying nights like these were we just talked. It was also a time like this were I am glad we didn't have a child yet. If we did have then there wouldn't be times like these.

**I know super short chapter but this is all I can think of. I am so tired and have no clue as to why. Maybe because I am dreadin tomorrow. Yeah that's it. Tomorrow, YAY! Well thanks for helpin me get to Seventy reviews! YAY! This makes me so happy! Its all thanks to you who have chose to read it. Thanks everyone!**


	14. Baby!

**Baby!**

**Well I know it's been forever sense I updated. Please forgive me I had no inspiration to write and I have been in a Dragon Ball mood for a while so I was watching the Dragon Ball series. So please forgive me for not writing in such a long time. But with out any further delay a new chapter.**

Sesshomaru and I have been married for four months. It has been the best four months of my life that I can truly say I loved living. Sure we weren't the perfect couple. We fought like crazy and did things to make the other one mad. But in the end we would make up and never go to bed mad.

I was in the kitchen with Lily making cookies for Christmas when Sesshomaru came in. "Uncle Aru!" Lily yelled and then managed to throw cookie dough at his face. I couldn't help but laugh and Lily looked down and started to giggle when Sesshomaru tickled her. I smiled at the scene in front of me and went back to making cookies.

Soon after a tickle fight Sesshomaru sent Lily to go find her Grandma and Grandpa. I smiled as Sesshomaru came over and kissed me. "Rin is there something you want to tell me?" He asked me. I thought a moment and shook my head. "No not really. Well you do have cookie dough on your face but other then that, no." I said and then went back to cookie duty.

Sesshomaru took in what I said and then wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and turned my head and kissed him. "Something bothering you?" I asked him, he shook his head and then continued to watch me make cookies. "Can I move to put these in the oven?" I asked him. He shook his head and did it for me. I smiled more and started to scoop more on to a baking sheet.

Finally after making twenty-four dozen cookies I made my way to the bathroom and got ready to go into the shower. "Where is it?" I heard Kagome say as she looked around on the floor. "Are you looking for this?" I said with a smile as I brought her the box. She sighed and grabbed it from me. "When did you see it?" She asked me. I laughed.

She frowned and then looked at me. "See what? The test or your newly forming baby bump. Doing a good job covering it up." I said to her as I patted her stomach. "Shh...I haven't told anyone. Not even Inuyasha. I mean the last time we found out we were pregnant I ruined her life." She said as she sat down.

I sighed as I realized I was talking to Kagome's hormones and not Kagome. "Hey has Inuyasha ever said you ruined his life?" I asked her. She shook her head no and then wiped her eyes. "Has he ever neglected you or Lily?" I asked her. She once again shook her head no. I smiled more and then hugged her. "So do you really think you ruined his life?" I asked her. An for the last time she shook her head no.

I sent her on her way and then took a shower. After a nice hot twenty minute shower I felt human again and decided I needed to get out. I got out of the nice hot bathroom and had cold chills go up my back as I entered our room. "So cold." I said as I quickly got dressed again. I brushed my hair out and then went back to the others.

Before I could make it to Izyoi and InuTashio, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome pulled me off to another room. "Is there a problem?" I asked as I looked at them all. "They wanted you not me." Kagome said. I raised and eyebrow at them and waited for them to explain. "Rin we know." Inuyasha said to me.

I took a moment and realized I still had no clue what was going on. "Umm...ok what do you know?" I asked them. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and then walked up to me. "We know that you are pupped." He said to me. I looked over at Kagome and then both of us started to laugh. "Rin this is not funny. I saw the test in our bathroom." He said to me. I pointed at Kagome.

Kagome finally calmed down. "Sorry Sesshomaru but that was my test. I really didn't want Inuyasha to find out this way. But I had been waiting all day to take the test and I just happened to be in the hall way heading towards Lily's room to get her things when I finally got to take the test. So I ran to your bathroom." She said to him as she wrapped her arm around Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru nodded and then left. I sighed and then smiled at the other couple. "Congratulations you two. Hope Lily is happy." I said to them and then went to go find Sesshomaru. I found him in his office looking out the window. "Sesshomaru?" I called for him. He turned around and smiled at me faintly and walked over to me. "Were you hoping that test was mine?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru sighed and then wrapped me in his arms and held me tight. "Would you be angry at me if I said yes?" He asked me and I looked up at him and smile. "No I would not." I said as I kissed him. Sesshomaru kissed me back and then led me to the others in our home. When we got there I guess Inuyasha decided that he and Kagome should tell everyone about the baby. Lily seemed happy about the new baby as well.

She told me all about the baby and how she can't wait to see him or her. I smiled and hugged her. "When is Aunt Rinny going to have baby?" She asked me. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks an waited for an answer. "I don't know." I said to her and then hugged her again.

Finally we said goodbyes telling everyone that we would see them tomorrow for Christmas. "So now that everyone is gone what do you want to do?" I asked him as he and I put the dishes away. "We could watch a movie or we could..." He trailed off and I smirked. "Is the Sargent the one who wants a baby now?" I asked him. He picked me up and carried me to our room. "I will take that as a yes." I said and then leaned into him and kissed him deeply.

We were engrossed with each other that it took Kari barking at us to realize she was in the room with us. I giggled and then kissed him once more before he got up and let her out. "Damn dog always ruining the moment." Sesshomaru mumbled. "Hey don't be blaming my dog." I said to him and then pulled him back down to me and started all over with the making out process.

That was a night I will never forget. The next morning Sesshomaru had a hard time waking me up but when I was up I was up. "Sorry been so tired lately." I said as I got up and kissed him. He kissed me back but this was a very high and intense sexual kiss. "You cannot be wanting it so early in the morning." I said to more myself then to him. "Oh you would be surprised at what I want so early in the morning." He said to me as he pushed me onto our bed.

After two hours and many climaxes later we decided to start the day. Of course that was after the shower sex. We managed to go down and get breakfast which I had the joy of making. After that was down we went to the tree and Sesshomaru gave me my present. I smiled and then opened it. I was speechless when I opened the box to reveal a pretty locket with my name engraved.

I threw myself at him and kissed him deeply. "This is so pretty. There is no way my present can compare to this." I said to myself and Sesshomaru kissed me again. "I will appreciate anything you get me." He said to me. I smiled and then went to the back of the tree and found the right box that was for Sesshomaru.

I sat down slowly and and hesitated giving him his present. He took the gift and opened it and paused as he seen what was inside of it. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction to my gift. "Are you serious?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded again. "Yep. And it's yours that is for sure." I said to him and kissed him as he kept he eyes glued to the box.

Sesshomaru pulled me into a very deep and passionate kiss. "Your gift is in deed the most special gift I have received. I smiled and then kissed him again. "Well I aim to please my husband even if it is getting tickets to his favorite band." I said to him and then went to go get me some milk.

Sesshomaru grabbed another present that was his and opened it. I smiled and then waited for a totally different reaction. This one I was video taping to be sure that everyone believed me that even Sesshomaru Aoyma can be shocked. I kissed him one last time before the present was opened and then he just sat there staring at the rectangular box. Yep I sent my scary demon husband into shock aren't I a good wife.

**Well I know it's short but better then nothing which is what you have been getting for the past thirteen days. :) What did Sargent get? Give you a hint it's home made and was made in the craft room. Guesses anyone? **


	15. Joy!

**Joy!**

**Yes here is another chapter for all of you! I am finally getting into the writing mood. So here is another chapter for you please enjoy!**

I smiled as Sesshomaru's eyes stayed glued to the box in his hands. Sesshomaru then decided to switched and look at me for a moment and then back to the box. I giggled a little. "You don't believe me do you?" I asked him. He shook his head no and I laughed more. "Then open the rest of the present I got you." I said to him.

It was like watching a three year old getting presents for the first time in their life. Sesshomaru had open everyone of his gifts and all were connected in one way or another. Sesshomaru put each item in a row and stared at them all. I kept video taping him and watched as he was still taking in everything I gave him.

Sesshomaru then got up and started to walk back in forth in front of me. "Hey Sargent you ok?" I asked him. He nodded and then went back to thinking. "Really cause when most people find out they usually you know jump up and down and kiss their wives and then waste no time in telling others." I said to him. Sesshomaru stopped and then came over to me.

I smiled up at him and before I could say a thing he had me in his arms and kissed me very deeply. I smiled and then wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "So you think your up to this mission Sargent?" I asked him. Sesshomaru smirked and then kissed me once more very deeply. "I think I am." He said to me and before I knew it he had us in our room and had me on the bed.

I smiled. "What about my presents?" I asked him. Sesshomaru just smirked and kissed me again. "Think of this as one of your presents." He said and carefully stripped me of my clothes. He did the same for himself and then pounced onto me. I giggled and then pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

I never thought I would be the type of woman comfortable with being seen naked but I wasn't really shy around Sesshomaru. Sure at first it was nerve racking but now its normal. I leaned down to kiss him and moaned as he kissed me back. Sesshomaru seemed different like his pride is in full and that nothing can take him down.

For what seemed like hours Sesshomaru and I did nothing but explore each others bodies and the sweet sounds the came from us. But like all fun it had to come to an end. After several attempts of trying to pull apart from each other we finally managed and got dressed. "Oh man we are going to be late. Thank goodness I made desert last night." I said and then found the nice dress Sesshomaru got me for the Christmas lunch.

I had a few extra minutes so I opened my gifts and smiled at them and found Sesshomaru and hugged him. "Thank you!" I cried and was surprised when Sesshomaru caught my chin and kissed me very passionately. "No thank you." He said and then grabbed the bags of presents and I grabbed the desert and made our way to the car.

We arrived to his parents house two minutes late which didn't seem to have bothered him. I smiled and then held his hand and waited for someone to answer the door. "Rin do you think..." He was about to finish when someone answered the door. "No not yet." I said to him and then walked in with him. We were greeted by a very curious and pretty Lily. I laughed as she looked through the bags and pouted when she couldn't find her's.

I smiled up at Sesshomaru as he watched Lily run off. After that we made our way to the tree and placed the presents under them. Sesshomaru knew what some of them were and others he hadn't a clue. When we were half way to the dinning hall Izayoi appeared and gave us both hugs and kisses and telling us to hurry or Lily was going to starve to death. This put a much bigger smile on Sesshomaru's face and we finally made it which was to Lily's relief then anyone's.

After lunch desert was brought out. Sesshomaru seemed even more please when it was his favorite pumpkin pie. An with a lot of cool whip on top. I smiled at him and then we all dug in. "Can I please go open presents now?" Lily begged. Both Inuyasha and Kagome sighed but the rest of us laughed. Finally InuTashio decided his granddaughter had suffered enough and that we could go open presents.

When we all made it to the living room Lily was bouncing like a bouncy ball. "Someone got to eat candy early today." I whispered to Sesshomaru. He chuckled and then sat down on the couch pulling me with him. "Lily are you going to hand out presents?" I asked her. She thought a moment and then nodded. She did a good job at knowing who's what who's present. I was proud of her. She need a little help but she is still little and learning.

I smiled up at Sesshomaru when I noticed everyone got the gifts I made for them. He didn't seem to notice and smiled back. When they all opened their present the only one who said "YAY!" was Lily. Everyone else seemed to be in shock. I couldn't help but laugh and hide my face in Sesshomaru's chest. He didn't understand until Lily showed him what he got. Then he got the message loud and clear.

Finally after a few short minutes Kagome was jumping up and down. "I can't believe it!" She called out. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Rin were are going to be pregnant at the same time." She said as she gave me a hug and that was when everyone came out of a coma and started to act happy about the new information they found out.

Inuyasha was excited and prayed that Sesshomaru had to suffer with a girl like he had. I laughed and then looked at Sesshomaru who seemed not to really care what we had just as long as they were healthy and strong. Lily still didn't really understand how both her Mommy and Aunt Rin could have a baby at the same time but she didn't care she still was loved and wouldn't be forgotten.

Finally it was time to go home. We celebrated both babies and I was tired. When we got home Sesshomaru and I picked up the presents and put them away. "So like the shirt I made you Sargent?" I asked him with a big smile on my face. He walked up to me and smiled. "Yes I do and in fact I think I will frame it and put it in my office." He said to me. I smiled and then kissed him.

True to Sesshomaru's word he framed the shirt but he didn't put it in his home office he put it in his base office. I couldn't help but smile when one of his men came in to hand him paper work. He looked up at the shirt and it took him a moment. "Sargent Daddy, reporting for duty!" He said and then it clicked. "Congratulation's Sir." He said and then left after handing the paper work off.

I smiled and then looked up at the shirt. "So do we know when to be expecting?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled. "When?" He asked me. I smiled and then pointed to his calender book. He flipped it open and started to scan the pages of the months looking for something out of place. Then he hit August. "Why are the first two weeks of the month circled?" He asked me.

I blushed and then looked up. "Well I wasn't sure when exactly I used the internet and they say I can deliver up to a week before or after maybe even two." I said to him and then kissed him. "I better go I am picking up Lily today." I said to him and then left. "Bye." He said as I closed the door. I smiled and then as I walked by I noticed everyone smiling at me and telling me congrats and other such things. That was when I knew everyone here knew Sesshomaru and I were having a baby.

I made it to the school in time for once to pick Lily up. In fact I was three minutes early and waited. As I was waiting I noticed I got a lot of different looks from people. I double checked myself to make sure there was noting wrong with how I look and to make sure nothing was on my face. Finally after waiting Lily finally came running out to me and smiled when she saw me. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

She giggled and hugged me. "How was school Miss Lily?" I asked her as I walked back to the car. She shrugged her shoulders and then laid her head on my shoulder. "What's up Sweetie?" I asked her as I put her in the car. "Aunt Rinny what's the difference between full demon and half demon?" She asked me.

This was a question I was not expecting. "Not much is different. A full demon is like Uncle Aru and a half demon is like you Daddy." I said to her. She seemed to take this in and seemed to think about what her next words would be. "Sweetie is someone picking on you for who you are?" I asked her. She nodded and then smiled. "But it ok. Aunt Rinny is so smart she told me what I needed to know." She said and then kissed me. I smiled and then looked back at the parents that were staring at me.

"Lily!" One little boy called out. He had what looked like her lunch box and came running. All other parents gave his mother a dirty look as well. "Lily's lunch box." He said as he gave it to me. I smiled and then opened the door for him to give it to her, himself. "Thank you." She said and then took it. I smiled and thank him, myself as well. His mother then came up to me. "I am sorry on behalf of everyone here. They believe that only full bloods should be allowed here but because more demons are mating with humans times must change." She said as she picked up her son.

I smiled. "Its not a problem. We all expected something like this with her. For Lily its not just her demon blood but also her demon legacy that follows her." I said to her and then said bye and made my way to Inuyasha and Kagome's and dropped Lily off. I explained what happened and then made my way home.

Later that night I told Sesshomaru what happened and all he did was complain about how people need to find better things to do with their time. I smiled and then received a text from Kagome saying thanks for cheering up Lily and explaining things to her. I told Sesshomaru what Kagome sent me and that seemed to make him a little happier but what really did the trick was him laying his head on my stomach and trying to see if he cold hear the baby yet.

I couldn't ask for a better family then the one I got. Sure they can be a little strange but that's what I love about them the most. An this baby was going to make things even better and to add it to the mix Kagome's would too. August is going to be fun for all of us!

**Another chapter for you all! YAY! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to all of you who support me and encourage me to write this what I hope you think is an amazing story. Thanks again to all of you!**


	16. Emotions!

**Emotions!**

**Well recently I decided to look up a blog that a reader posted on this story and other stories. I would like to tell overninethousand thanks for putting me in your community called The Worst Inuyasha Fanfics Ever! An something for you and other readers to know. Its not that I hate Kagura its just I like Rin better. Personality wise. I can relate to her on some level. So before you go bash on other authors who like the pairing maybe you should put your own fingers to use and write your own fics. An ignore Sesshomaru and Rin pairing's. Or you could take the time to read the stories. An to all my lovely readers who actually give a damn and like this story another chapter to you all. :) **

My emotions have been running high sense my fourth month of pregnancy. And everyday I find myself saying sorry to Sesshomaru for crying or yelling at him. I never got angry at anyone but him. Which is probably a good thing because we may not have anyone else left to work for us.

The doctor told me that the hormones should pass and that I would feel like my old self again. But then there are times when the mother doesn't lose the hormones and she is nuts full time like how I feel. If I am not hormonally upset then I am just horny and make Sesshomaru stay home. Which he has no issues with yet.

After a mind blowing orgasm we decided to rest up a bit and I was laying on Sesshomaru. "Hey Sargent if we do have a girl you will be alright with that right?" I asked him. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed me. "Of course Rin. Any child you give me will be perfect. Stop worrying so much." He said to me and then kissed the top of my head.

I sighed and then looked up at him. "What are you going to do when we can't do this anymore?" I asked him. Sesshomaru wrapped me tighter in his arms and kissed me again. "Rin what could I miss? Time alone with you? A little but that is what my parents and that numskull of a brother are for." He said to me. "Sleep that is what I will miss than anything but thanks to this child's mother I can never sleep." He said with a grin on his face.

I smiled at him and then rested my head again. "I love you Sargent." I said and then closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. Sesshomaru kissed my head again and whispered something to me but I was so far gone I didn't hear it. Did he tell me he loved me too? I can't say but I hope he does soon.

The next morning was a bit tireing for me. But what else would it be when you spend from two in the morning to five in the morning climaxing over and over again with a demon like Sesshomaru. "What time is it again?" I asked as I left the bathroom after my shower. "Its seven-thirty." He said and then kissed me. "Bed." I said. Sesshomaru chuckled and then kissed me again.

I pouted and then followed him. "Rin I am not going to be home for dinner tonight. I have a meeting and this man likes to take his time in them so I will be running late. If things are to change and I be home like normal then I will call you but other then that I wont be here." He said and then grabbed his coat and other such things. "You didn't tell me you had a meeting today." I said to him.

I looked down. "Rin demons do not require as much sleep as humans therefor I am alright with how much rest I got." He said and kissed me on the cheek. I nodded. "Alright. I love you!" I called out to him as he left the house. He waved and then got in his car. I sighed and then went back inside and went back to bed.

After about three hours Jaken came in and woke me up saying that Sesshomaru told him to do so. I needed to get up and eat something for both me and the baby's sake. I sighed and got up and went down stairs to find me something good to eat. I eventually ended up cooking me some baked chicken and put a good potion of it on my plate and put the rest in the fridge to eat later.

As I made my way to the living room and and found something to watch. I set my plate down and put a movie in. As I was doing so I had a feeling. "Kari don't you dare eat Mommy's lunch." I said as I turned around to see my almost full grown dog with her mouth open and then she backed down. I sighed and then made my way back to the couch and sat down.

I grabbed my plate and then pushed play for my movie. Half way through the movie I realized I ate all my chicken. "Geez you eat way to much kid." I said as I looked down at my stomach and smiled. "Oh well there isn't much I can do about it." I said and then laid down on the couch and finished my movie. I decided after my movie was over to go to my craft room and work on making something.

I didn't realized how late it was when Jaken came in asking me what I wanted for supper. I just told him to bring me the chicken out of the fridge. "How hot do you want it?" He asked me. I thought a moment. "I want it cold." I said to him. He made a face but left anyway to get what I said.

I didn't realize that I had been in my craft room for so long. Once I get to doing something I like I just don't quit. "Rin you need to be in bed." Sesshomaru said as he comes up behind me and helped me stand up. I smiled up at him and kissed him. "Sorry I got entertained." I said to him and then hugged him.

Sesshomaru walked us to our room and asked about my day. I told him all the things that I did for the day and then he told me he was glad I was able to fill my day. I asked him about his day but he said it was just a day. "How am I suppose to learn about you and talk to you if you don't tell me things?" I asked him as I sat down on the bed waiting for him to get done in the shower.

Sesshomaru peeked out of the bathroom and looked at me. "If I recall my wife once told me that I bore her with the things I talk about. So therefor I took her advice and don't talk about my days." He said to me and then went back to the bathroom. I sighed and then hugged my knees.

Sesshomaru finally finished in the bathroom and came over and sat next to me. "Please tell me about your day?" I asked him. Sesshomaru sighed and then laid us down. "I went to work signed papers, went to three meetings and ate twice through out the day and then I came home to find my wife sitting on the floor doing crafts and now I am tell her about my day because she..." I covered his mouth. "Your right you do bore me." I said and then kissed him.

Sesshomaru sighed but kissed me back. "See what did I tell you?" He asked me and then pinned me to the bed. I smiled up at him. "You told me that your wife is amazing and that she beautiful both before and after you found out that she is going to be fat with you baby. Also that she is the only person to be able to tolerate you." I said with a smile. Sesshomaru gave me this look and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed me. "Rin you wont get fat." He said to me. I pouted and then he kissed me again. "But you are right about everything else. Which is why I was wondering if you would be willing to go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked me. I smiled. "Does your wife know?" I asked him. He smirked and then nodded. "Well as long as she knows then I think it will be ok. But I have to be home early or else my husband will find out." I said and kissed him before I started to laugh to hard.

After goofing off with Sesshomaru we decided to just go to bed for the night. It was very enjoyable and I love falling asleep wrapped in his arms. I always felt safe, like nothing could touch me no matter what. My sleep was amazing until the phone went off at six in the morning.

I was too tired to answer it so Sesshomaru did. "Hello?" I heard him answer. "Yes one moment please." He said and then shifted on the bed. "Rin the phone." He said and waited for me to take it. I sighed and took the phone. "Hello?" I asked the person on the phone. "Yes is this a Miss Nakamura?" Asked the woman on the phone. "Umm...its Aoyma now. May I ask who this is?" I asked for an answer. "Oh sorry I am with DA meaning Demon Academy. My name is Moshio. I was wondering if you would be willing to substitute for us the rest of this week?" Asked the woman.

I sat up real quick and before Sesshomaru could get up I pulled on his arm. "Could you hold on a moment?" I asked her. She said yes and then I muted the phone. "What do you think I should do?" I asked him knowing he heard the conversation. "I think it would be good for you. That and DA is a good school. I wouldn't mind you being there." He said to me. I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you!" I said and told her I would be there by seven. She was pleased and said she would be waiting for me.

I found a dress that was appropriate and put it on and found matching flats to go with it. I then grabbed my purse and made my way down to grab me something to eat. Sesshomaru was only a few minutes a head of me and made sure Jaken knew what was going on for the day. "You take care of me so well." I said to him as I grabbed my plate from him. "Well it is my job as your mate. I must make sure that both my mate and pup are well." He said to me and then sat down with me and we ate breakfast.

It was close to leaving. "I called Inuyasha he will be taking you and I will be picking you up." He said to me. I nodded and then smiled when I heard the horn. I kissed him goodbye and then left with out another word. I made it in record time to Inuyasha's car and told him thank you a million times before I got the hint from him.

Inuyasha sighed as we made our way to DA. "Let me guess Kagome is still emotional?" I asked him. I looked over to see a very scared looking Inuyasha. "Don't worry I only take it out on Sesshomaru." I said to him as I tried not to laugh. Inuyasha let out a deep breath. "Yeah and now Lily even acts like her. I just hope that everything goes ok with this baby. I can't go thought what I did when she was pregnant with Lily." He said to me. I nodded in understanding.

I remembered how scary it was. I remember staying the night when Inuyasha had to work late. I remember being there taking turns watching over her to make sure nothing wrong happened. I patted his arm and told him it would soon pass and then he glared telling me that's what I said the last time and I was wrong the last time. I laughed and thanked him once again as he pulled up to the school.

**YAY! Two updates in one day! I feel happy to give you an update! An I must admit I was a little upset earlier but after giving you a story and being with the kiddo's at Tutoring I was so happy again. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I do hope that if I make another community that it is one where I am appreciated for spending hours of the day writing this for thousands of people to read. :) An I thank overninethousand once again for encouraging me to not give a damn what some people think about my story. As long as I have one person who wants to read it and wants me to continue to write then I will do so. So once again thank you. :)**


	17. Expecting!

**Expecting!**

**I know I am slacking off on writing but I have been so busy with my Christmas presents that I haven't had time to do much of anything else. So please forgive me. Now on to the story!**

I was sitting on the floor in the craft room when Sesshomaru found me. I was six months pregnant and was looking as if I was four months. My stomach didn't get huge like other woman's do. Even Kagome looked bigger then me. I kept panicking something was wrong but the doctor said everything was fine. So I tried to not worry so much.

"Rin what on earth are you doing on the floor? How did you even get down there?" Sesshomaru asked me as he sat down next to me. I turned to looked at him and then I handed him what I was working on. Sesshomaru flipped open the album and looked at what I did. "Rin this is very good." He said and then I took it back and slipped a piece of paper into the front of the album giving it a title name. "Expecting." It fits it perfectly.

I smiled at him and then rested my head on his shoulder and then poked him. Sesshomaru turned his head to face me and then I kissed him. "We need to talk Sargent." I said to him as I sat up straight. He looked at me and nodded for me to go on. "Well I want this room to be the nursery." I said to him. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at my request and then waited for me to go on with my explanation.

You remember when you were gone for those two weeks and we had that special moment here in this room?" I asked him. Sesshomaru took a moment and then nodded his head. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Well that's when our baby was conceived and this is where." I said to him. Sesshomaru looked around and then paused as he looked at my cutting table and smirked. I blushed when I saw where he was looking at and then tried to stand up.

Sesshomaru saw what I was trying to do and helped me up. I tried to refuse and do it on my own but it wasn't working out too well. I kept landing on my butt. "Rin you are so stubborn." He purred in my ear. I blushed more and then looked up at him. "Well it's thanks to this guy I married." I said and then allowed him to help me up. I then stretched and kissed him on the lips. "So can we do it?" I asked him. Sesshomaru smiled and then nodded his answer.

I smiled and then hugged him tight. "Thank you so much!" I squealed. I kissed Sesshomaru on the lips and then made my way to leave to go look at paint colors. I was half way out the door when I turned around and looked at him. "Another reason to love you." An then I made it down the hall. I found this cute book full of baby theme rooms. But I didn't want the room too babyish because they weren't going to be a baby for long. "Mmm...ocean theme maybe or a jungle. Mmm..." I got up to go see what Sesshomaru thought when everything went black.

When I came too I was in a room with bright lights. I looked around and I seen Sesshomaru resting his head on the bed I was laying on. I finished looking around and noticed everyone else was here as well. But this wasn't my room. I placed my hand on Sesshomaru's head. He shot up and looked me in the eyes like he was amazed to see me even alive. "Rin." He said my name in surprised. I nodded my head and noticed everyone else was watching me carefully.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up. "Rin you fainted." Sesshomaru said to me. "Ok so I fainted and you go crazy and bring me to a hospital?" I asked him. Sesshomaru sighed and then brushed a lock of hair out of my face. "Rin you have been in a coma for two days." He said to me. I felt my heart stop beating as I repeated what he said in my head over and over again.

"Coma?" I asked to make sure I heard him right. Everyone nodded. "Is everything alright?" I asked Sesshomaru. He seemed to not want to answer me but he did. "The doctor says that the babies aren't getting enough room and that your body went through pain so harsh that your body just shut down." Sesshomaru said to me.

I blinked once, twice and then a third time. "Inuyasha what did he say?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked at me as if I was the one speaking tongue. Inuyasha sighed and then walked to the other side of me. "He said you were in a coma." He said to me. "No I got that part. Its the babies part I'm curious about." I said out loud. "Rin you are pregnant with twins." InuTashio.

I sat back and took in the new information into my brain and then looked at my baby bump. I touched it and then wiped the stray tear out of my eye and looked down. "I can't believe that they just now found this second baby." I said more to myself then everyone else. "Rin the doctor said it is sometimes common with humans pregnant with a demons child. There is nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru said as he held my hand.

I squeezed his hand back and nodded. After an hour the others left and it was just Sesshomaru and I. I had been taking deep relaxing breaths to make sure I didn't lose it all over again. Sesshomaru signed the release papers and helped me to the car so I could go home. On the way home Sesshomaru stopped at a grocery store and said he would be right back. I just waited and rested while in the car.

After ten minutes of waiting Sesshomaru finally returned with some bags full of food. Sesshomaru saw me and kissed my cheek. This being the first kiss I have had in two days. "No offense Sargent but you need to get rid of the stubble on your chin." I said with a smiled. Sesshomaru chuckled and then he started the car.

After forty-five minutes of driving we finally made it home. "It seems lifeless." I said to him. Sesshomaru shrugged and then helped me out of the car. "I didn't see the point in someone taking care of the place if neither of us was going to be home. So I gave them a couple days off with pay." He said to me as he helped me into the house.

I smiled when I walked in through the front door and walked right to the couch and laid down. Sesshomaru placed our things on the floor and then took the food to the kitchen to put away. I frowned as I was basically useless until August. The doctor told me bed rest until I was in labor.

Sesshomaru came back after putting everything away. "So how am I to survive this bed rest thing?" I asked him. He gave me the "are you kidding me" look and then sat down rubbing his eyes. I smiled and then hugged him. "So does this mean no sex?" I asked him. Sesshomaru's head shot up and he looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and then kissed him on the lips. "You are so fun to mess with." I said to him and then laid down on the couch.

I rested my feet on his lap and then closed my eyes. Before I knew it Sesshomaru was massaging my feet. "That feels incredibly good. Please don't stop." I said as I felt myself start to drift off. But before that could happen Sesshomaru shook me and pulled me out of my haze. "Are you hungry? They have been tube feeding you for a couple days." He asked me. I thought about it and nodded.

I smiled and then sat up. "I want egg rolls." I smiled and then Sesshomaru smile and got up. I pouted and he came back and carried me to the kitchen so I wasn't alone. Sesshomaru put the rolls in the oven and then got the sauce out. After fifteen minutes the rolls where done and I couldn't help but have a craving for something sweet.

I got up and found chocolate and butterscotch pudding. I smiled and put them in my place and then got me a glass of water. Sesshomaru was staring at me but didn't say a thing. I opened my pudding cups and then smiled as my egg rolls were put on my plate. "Thank you so much Sargent." Sesshomaru nodded and then plated his own. He then sat down and we started to eat.

I would take a bite of the egg roll and then a bite of my pudding. But that wasn't enough for me. I needed more to satisfy me. So I did what any crazy pregnant woman would do and dipped the egg roll into my pudding and ate it. It was so yummy but the look on Sesshomaru's face told me it was gross. I looked down and then went back to eating it the way I did before.

I heard Sesshomaru sigh and I looked up. "Rin, I have come to expect many different things from you sense we found out you are with pup and your eating habits was one of them. If eating like this makes you happy then so eat it like that." He said and then went back to eating his own food. I smiled and did just as he told me. After filling my craving of egg roll and pudding I was ready for a good long nap.

Sesshomaru carried me to our room and laid me down. "You'll lay down with me wont you?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and then crawled into bed with me. I smiled and then kissed him. "Ya know this stubble makes you look rugged Sargent." I said to him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and then rested my head on his chest. "Don't get use to it." He said and then I was out like a light.

_What is happening? Where am I? Why am I under all these lights? "Sesshomaru? Where are you? Sesshomaru!" I yelled for him. I was really scared. But before I could say anything else a man who seemed dressed like a doctor appeared. When I asked what was happening he seemed to have ignored me. When I tried to listen to what he had to say it was if he were speaking in tongues. _

_Before I knew it this doctor was cutting into me. I was in so much pain from him cutting into me. But there was nothing I could do. No one who spoke made any sense and when I tried to talk to them it was like I didn't make a sound. "What is going on?" I yelled. I turned my head and seen Sesshomaru looking through this window in the room. "Sesshomaru!"I smiled but he didn't look at me. Finally after yelling his name three more times he looked at me and then gave me a cold stare and turned his back on me. _

_There was no love in his eyes. It was like he never had met me. "NO! Sesshomaru! Come back!" Y yelled for him but it was no use. I started to cry as I watched him leaving me as not so much as even a glance back at me. It was like I meant nothing to the man at all. Like I wasn't the one who was carrying his children. I couldn't help and I started to cry as I seen the only stable person in my life leave me. **"Rin!" **I heard someone yell. Then I felts myself shaking. _

"Rin! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see a somewhat panicked looking Sesshomaru. I sat up and buried my face in Sesshomaru's chest. "Rin what's the matter?" He asked me. I finally calmed down enough to look up at him. "I had this nightmare where I couldn't understand anyone and that you turned your back on me as if I were trash." I said to him. Sesshomaru held me tighter and then kissed the side of my head. I cried hard onto his chest.

After a few moments pass I can't help but say what I was thinking out loud. "Please don't ever leave me." I cried to him. Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Rin, I could not and would not ever leave you. Rin, I...I..." I pulled back and wiped the tears and looked at him and waited for him to tell me his reason for not leaving me.

Finally Sesshomaru seemed to have found his nerve and looked me in the eye. He kissed me deeply and then pulled back from me. "Rin, I love you too much to let you go." He said to me and then kissed me more deeply and passionately then he ever has before. After over a year together he finally says he loves me. Finally.

**YAY! A chapter! Thanks to my awesome cousin who saved me with this chapter and helped me figure out things. A big help so you all should thank her as well. :) Well I hope you enjoyed it and now it is time for me to crash for the night. **


	18. Depressing but Relieved?

**Depressing but Relieved?**

**I know, I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am so sorry. I was busy getting inspiration from watching Bones. But once I start I can't stop. Bad of me I know but please accept this chapter and be happy with me. Please?**

Sesshomaru and I were deciding on what themes we wanted for the nurseries. He wanted them to both masculine and I wanted them to be gentle but not too feminine for our children. We both agreed we would not find out the sex of them until birth. But man it sure was getting harder to not find out.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called for me. I smiled and then stayed in my corner. I waited and waited for ten seconds but to me it was like ten minutes. But finally I felt his presence from behind my book and before I knew it he took it from me. I looked up and pouted. "You are suppose to be resting." He said to me. I sighed and then patted my stomach. "Your so mean to me. An besides to day is my doctor's appointment. Seeing how I missed the one last months." I said to him.

Sesshomaru grabbed me but the upper arms and helped me stand up. "I don't know which is worse. Your stubbornness or the fact that your logic almost sounds good enough to listen too." He said to me. I pouted and then turned my back on him. Sesshomaru apparently didn't like this and spun me around. I giggled and then kissed him. Sesshomaru kissed me back and then placed his hands on my stomach. It still hadn't gotten very big and that started to concern Sesshomaru.

"Rin are you sure that you feel up to going. You could always have one visit you here at home." He said to me. I shook my head and smiled. "I need to get out of this house. If I don't I am going to lose my mind." I said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and then wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and smile. "Sargent you have to let me get fresh air and if I don't leave this house today then you can expect no sex for a year." I said to him as I left the room.

I heard Sesshomaru growl and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I made my way down to the kitchen and found me something to eat for lunch. "What would you say to eating out tonight?" He asked me. I couldn't stop myself from bouncing up and down. "Really?" I asked with a high pitched squeal. Sesshomaru glared at me and then I covered my mouth and then nodded to him as my answer. Sesshomaru nodded and then got two bowels out. I got the milk and cereal for us.

I poured the cereal and Sesshomaru poured the milk. I handed him a spoon and then I dug into mine. I grabbed the sugar container and poured some in my bowel. Sesshomaru shook his head and I stuck my tongue out at him. Sugar and chocolate were the two things I carved the most and Sesshomaru made it his job to be sure it was in the house. I guess after one time of your step mom going crazy you make sure it doesn't happen with your wife.

After fifteen minutes of eating cereal and Sesshomaru making jabs at my eating habits. An as he did so I kept sticking my tongue out more and more to get a couple chuckles out of Sesshomaru as a result. After we finished eating Sesshomaru put our bowels into the sink and then I got up to go get my purse. As I did so Sesshomaru grabbed his keys.

He had his arm wrapped around me to make sure I didn't fall and walked me out to the car. We decided to talk about Kari and how she has been acting so different sense I got bigger. Sesshomaru said it was a beta dog thing and I thought it was jealousy. But he liked his idea better because then it meant he was right.

"All I am saying is that maybe I should take her for a walk instead of just letting her play in the yard. Maybe she will be happier." I said to him as we made our way to the doctors appointment. "Rin you are on bed rest. You can't be going for walks. What would happen if you fell and the babies got hurt?" He asked me. I glared. "I wouldn't do a thing because you would be there with me." I replied back to him. "So now I am on these walks?" He asked me.

I thought a moment and then nodded. "Yes you are because you would never allow me to go anywhere by myself. So in result you would be with me." I said to him. Sesshomaru sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the doctors. I smiled knowing that I had won the argument and that he didn't have any grounds to stand on.

Sesshomaru helped me get out of the car and then once again wrapped his arm around me. I wrapped mine around him and then we walked in, in silents. Sesshomaru seemed to have enjoyed it and I walked up to the front desk and gave them my name. "Alright a nurse will call you back in a bit." She said and then pointed to a seat. I smiled and thanked her.

I sat down next to Sesshomaru and took his hand into mine. "Sargent?" I asked for him. He turned his head away from the window and looked at me. "I was wondering if maybe we could get a male dog same breed at Kari. Then she may not feel all sad and depressed." I said to him. Sesshomaru took a moment and then looked back outside. I sighed and then looked at the floor. "Rin if that is what you want then after this appointment we can go to a pet store and see if we can find her a mate." He said to him.

I was happy but a little irritated too. Why is everything mate this and mate that. Why can't it be husband and wife. Geez...talk about dogs. Sesshomaru looked at me and I smiled. "Thank you so much!" I said to him and then hugged his arm. About three minutes later my name was called and so Sesshomaru and I went to the nurse and followed.

"Alright if you could get on this scale." She said to me. I looked over at Sesshomaru and he growled but turned around. The nurse smiled at the act and then looked at the small screen that displayed my weight. "WOW!" She said to me. I on the other hand was a little displease. "How far are you?" She asked me. I sighed even more.

"I'm eight months." I said to her. She gave me the "I'm sorry" look and then waved me into a room. That is the real waiting room. I sat in there for fifteen minutes before the doctor came in. "I am so sorry. I had a little complication that needed fixed." She said to me. I nodded and then smiled at her. "Alright. Lets see. It seems you missed your seventh month check up." She said as she looked over my papers.

"It says here that you discovered you were pregnant with twins." She said seeming a little concerned. "Yes I apparently am not big enough and so I went into a coma out of pain." I said to her. She nodded but seemed troubled. "Tell me Mrs. Aoyma you have been seeing me from the beginning of your pregnancy isn't that correct?" She asked me. I nodded to her and then waited for her to go on. "Well lets have a look see and we will get you some up to date information on them babies." She said as she called in for the ultrasound.

She told me to raise my shirt and so I did. I then laid down and she squeezed the gel on to my stomach and then used the wand to rub my stomach. "Was someone in the room when the discovered the second baby?" She asked Sesshomaru and myself. Sesshomaru said no only the doctor has seen the second child. I was unconscious at the time of the ultrasound.

I was watching the screen the whole time and not once did I see a second baby. I only heard one heart beat nothing more and nothing less. "I don't see any signs of a second baby. But it is possible that the second child was there and that it was too under developed and so a miscarry can happy and you not even notice." She said to us. I nodded and squeezed Sesshomaru's hand a little tighter. "I will get these printed out and then have you on your way." She said to me. I nodded and then wiped the gel off of me.

She gave the pictures to Sesshomaru and then left the room. "Rin?" He called for me. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. I nodded and then got up. I linked arms with him and we made our way to the car. I was ready to forget but I guess you never forget something like that. Sesshomaru opened the door for me and I got in. After buckling up Sesshomaru started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

He told me he sent a text to everyone explaining what we learned and that this was going to be a difficult transition for us both. I nodded and then watched as we stopped at a pet store. "Do you still want to adopt another dog?" He asked me a little scared to even ask me that. I nodded and then got out on my own. Sesshomaru was by my side quick.

We walked in to see different breeds of dogs. I went off on my own leaving the talking to Sesshomaru. "Hello can I help you?" I heard a woman ask. I looked out of the corner of my eye and notice she is really close to Sesshomaru. I glared for a moment and then looked at the puppies. "I am looking for a year to two years of age male dog." He said to the woman. "Do you have a breed in mind?" She asked him.

I was looking around and found the breed Kari was. "Rescue?" I said out loud. The woman who was flirting with Sesshomaru apprently saw me and flipped out on me. "He doesn't like strangers and woman." She said stepping between us. When she did he became aggressive and started biting at the bars. "See out of control. So please stay away." She said and so I moved on and made my way to other animals. The woman went back to flirting and my mind went back to the dog. I had made up my mind. I was going to test this dog out.

Reason for wanting to do so is because she is flirting and two the dog wasn't like that until after she came over. So I had seen her back turned to me so I made my way back over to the dog. He looked up at me and pouted. I smiled and reached my hand in the kennel. The dog licked my hand and panted. I giggled and then used the top kennel to pull me up. I walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Let me guess you found one?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled.

The woman on the other hand wasn't pleased to learn I was with Sesshomaru. "Let me guess the woman hating dog that just licked you?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "He's perfect and Kari and him are the same breed." I said to him. Sesshomaru looked at the Great Dane and seemed impressed with the blue coat he wore. "With a nice warm bath and good shampooing he will look almost like Kari." I said to him.

"That dog doesn't like..." Sesshomaru help up a finger. "Papers." Was all he said. The woman sighed and gave us the papers. She explained we had to have a background check and it would be done by tomorrow. Once we get the call saying that we can adopt tomorrow would be the earliest we could pick him up. I smiled happily and Sesshomaru sent me out to the car while he finished the paper work.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru came out to the car and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and then took his hand into mine and held it as he drove us home. "What time is our reservation?" I asked him. He checked his watch a second and then looked back up at me. "At six-thirty so in an hour." He said and then shewed me off to our room to get ready. I smiled and then found a cute dress and flats to go with it. I didn't do my make up and the only jewelry I wore was my wedding ring and engagement ring.

I made my way down stairs and found Sesshomaru standing at the lading waiting for me. I smiled at him as he took my hand into his. "Record timing." He said with a bit of humor in his voice. I smiled and then petted Kari on our way out. Sesshomaru once again held the door open for me and then got in himself. We drove for about thirty minutes to get to the restaurant.

I smiled as I noticed it was the first restaurant he took me to for our date. "Well this is a good place to eat." I said to him as he helped me out of the car. Sesshomaru kissed me deeply he wanted more but the valet wanted the keys. I giggled and got glare from Sesshomaru. We made our way in and Sesshomaru got us a corner booth and there we sat.

"Should we talk about what happened today?" He asked me. I swallowed the water that was in my mouth. "Rin, I need to know what is going on inside that head of yours." He said to me. I smiled and nodded. "To be honest when I found out we were going to have twins I was worried. An even after being told everyday that I was growing two lifes in me it didn't feel like there was. I could never fully accept that I was pregnant with twins. The only reason I didn't say anything is because you were so happy with the idea of having two babies. But me I just didn't feel the pull. I love the baby that I knew I was carrying for the past eight months not the new one. To me knowing that there aren't two in me its depressing but that the same time I am relieved to know that I am only having one. But I am not against having a million of your children." I said to him and then waited for him to get angry.

I waited and waited and then I heard him sigh. I looked up and he smiled a real smile at me. "So I wasn't the only one. Thank goodness." He said to me. I laughed and then smiled at him. "I guess both of us are a little worried about becoming parents." I said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and then took my hands into his.

Sesshomaru seemed to have been in deep thought because he didn't even notice our food had arrived until I said his name. "Rin when you mean a million do you mean like two or three?" He asked me. I laughed and then shook my head. "By a million I mean like twelve or thirteen." I said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and seemed pleased with the number I gave him. I smiled and then went to eating my dinner with Sesshomaru knowing that we were going to be ok.

**Another chapter for all of you. I do hope to be updating more and more frequently but with Christmas and everything I was just too busy to write. I hope you all who celebrate Christmas enjoyed it. I know I did and I had an awesome re-birthday by going to church. :) But sad that only one person told me happy re-birthday on Christmas Eve. Oh well I got to celebrate a even better birthday yesterday. :) Enjoy and all be safe with the new year to come. Also thank you too all who reviewed and put me at having a 110 reviews! I can't tell you all enough how much this means to me. Thank you again!**


	19. Story!

**Story!**

**Well the story will be ending soon but no worries. I have been planning out another Sesshomaru and Rin fic that is a little interesting. But enough about that on with the story. **

"And that is how we found out that we were going to have you." I said to my five year old son Blaze. I looked over to see him not looking very happy. I smiled as I could tell he was looking more and more like his father everyday. "But Mama!" He yelled. I gave him my attention and waited for him to tell me what he wanted to say.

"Blaze what have I said about yelling in the house?" Sesshomaru said walking into the living room. Blaze looked down and didn't say a thing. I frowned and looked up at Sesshomaru and made eye contact and then pointed to our son. Sesshomaru sighed and then picked the little boy up. "Blaze do try to remember before yelling in the house. It may not hurt your mother's ears but it does mine." He said to Blaze.

I smiled at the father and son image and then started my five minute routine of trying to stand up before asking Sesshomaru for some help. Five minutes was up and I was tired. I stretched my arms our and he helped me up. "Blaze are you sure you gave Daddy lots of hugs?" I asked him. Blaze thought a moment and then reached up for his dad.

Sesshomaru smiled and picked the little boy back up. "So you will be home for dinner right?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and then kissed me with Blaze still in his arms. "Daddy put me down before you start eating Mommy's face off." I couldn't help but laugh at him. "He's defiantly your son." I said to him and took Blaze from him. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed me again. "Better be." He said with a chuckle and I smiled back. We followed him to the door and waved him off as he went to a meeting.

I looked at my little man and smiled. "How about a Little man and Mommy Day's out?" I asked him. He smiled and then nodded quickly. I put Blaze down and then made my way to go get the keys and my purse. Blaze returned with his shoes on and placed my flip flops on the floor for me. I slipped them on and then we walked out to my van hand in hand.

I love moments like these with my little man and I plan to cherish them forever. "Mommy after the baby is born are we still going to have just us time?" Blaze asked me. I smiled at him and then picked him up. "Well at first it will be all three of us. But when Mommy feels comfortable leaving Grandma and Grandpa with them then we can have just us time. Or when Daddy gets his sanity back after the baby is born. Depending on which comes first." I said to him with a giggle and a smile.

We arrived to the mall and made our way to Kagome's make up shop. I loved all the make up she sold. It was so light and healthy for the skin. That and Blaze loved his Aunt Kagome. "Hey Rin I will be right with you." Kagome said as she was cashing out a customer. I smiled and carried Blaze around the store. I find that even being seven months pregnant my back feels better carrying him. Blaze was telling me that I would pretty with blue lipstick and I telling him that Daddy would not.

"Umm...I am so sorry to have bothered you but by any chance are you Miss Nakamura?" I young teenage girl asked me. I looked to see a boy about her age standing next to her. "Oh well I use to be but I got married over six years ago. May I ask why you are asking?" I asked them. The girl seemed to be very happy and the boy was slightly showing he too was happy. "Oh you probably don't remember us but I am Naomi and this Kyo." She said.

I looked to two teenagers over and then I saw that they were in deed the two students from when I taught fifth grade. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe how much you two have grown." I said getting a hug from Naomi. "It sure has been a while Miss Na...your married meaning your name has changed." She said remembering what I said earlier. "Oh its Mrs. Aoyama." I said to her. She gasped and I raised and eyebrow.

She removed her hand from her mouth after Kyo bumped hips with her. "Sorry its just you married Sargent Aoyama?" She asked me. I couldn't help but chuckle cause Naomi knew I wasn't a big fan of the man. In fact that was one of the few things we talked about my hatred for Sargent. "Yes I married him a year after I you all went onto the sixth grade. I still can't get over how much you both have grown." I said looking them both over again.

Kyo blushed and Naomi laughed. "Hey do you plan to stay for lunch at the mall?" Naomi asked me. I nodded and she smiled. "Maybe we could join you for lunch?" She asked me. I smiled. "What do you say Blaze?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. "Great to have your approval young man." Naomi said with a big smiled. "How about we meet at the grill?" Kyo offered. Both Naomi and I nodded. We agreed to meet at noon and then parted ways.

It was strange seeing two of my students after so long. They both have grown so much. It's hard to believe how much can happen in just a short amount of time. Just reminds us that we only have so much time in the world. I kissed Blaze on the cheek and then got an ear full from Nari who was the same age as Blaze. Well almost Kagome went into labor three hours after Blaze was born. The doctor said it was rare but that sometimes expecting mothers who hold a new born get an overwhelming feeling and the baby just wants out. I blame the demon blood in her.

"Aunt Rin did you know that school starts in four weeks and eight days?" Nari asked me. I giggled. "So it starts in five weeks and one day?" I corrected her by asking. She shook her head. "No Daddy says that a week is nine days. So there four its Four weeks and eight days." She tried to correct me. Lily just looked at her younger sister and shook her head. "If a week is nine days then my life is ruined." She said with a annoyed expression on her face.

I looked up at Kagome and mouthed the word WOW to her. She laughed and then came over to me. "So who were you talking too?" She asked me. I smiled. "Oh that was some students I thought back at my first and only real job." I told her. Kagome laughed and then hugged me. "Yeah its hard to believe that seven years ago you didn't even want to marry Sesshomaru." Kagome laughed. "Mommy was telling me how I was created." Blaze said running off. Kagome raised and eyebrow at me. "What I left out the fun parts." I said to her. Kagome laughed even more. "So he knows but at the same time doesn't know that he was conceived in his own bedroom and that Mommy and Daddy couldn't keep their hands off each other?" She asked me.

I laughed and then hugged her. "I mean as much time as you two spend together I am even amazed baby number two is on the way. I mean the man left a week after his son was born and returned a year later. But Blaze ran right too him. That's what surprises me the most." Kagome said to me. I nodded and then sighed.

That year was the hardest year I had gone through. I felt like I was going to lose Sesshomaru just like I lost my little sister. I would spend hours a day showing Blaze pictures of his dad telling him that was his dad and that Sesshomaru loved him so much. But Kagome did have a point. I too am amazed that with a five year old who wakes up at the slights sounds allows us to be able to conceive another child. But then again its not like Sesshomaru wasn't exploitative when it comes to sex. We had to get a new car because he broke the axle in the last one.

"So what did you do get lost in thought when it came to the sex and making out part?" Kagome asked me. I blushed and then picked out a cute make up bag. "Nice nothing like getting horny during your seventh month." Kagome said and then laughed at how red my face got. "Ok can we finish this conversation?" I asked her. She laughed more and then hugged me. "Hey how is Kari and the puppies?" She asked me.

I smiled when she asked. "Great Sargent thinks that they will all get loving homes. He did cave when Blaze said he wanted a dog of his own. So he will be picking a puppy out after they start walking and have their eyes open. But he is leaning towards the runt of the litter so far." I said to her. Kagome smiled. "Well he needs a big dog. After the girls seen them they have been begging Inuyasha and they don't know it but he said yes already. He's waiting until they are a couple weeks older before telling them." She explained to me.

Its hard to believe everything that has really happened to me. Getting married, have not one but two babies and being a soldier's wife. These were things that I never expected but I am glad they happened. I married my true love and nothing could ever take away my happiness. I would say all in all my life is perfect. "So how will you finish my story Mommy?" Blaze asked as he ran up to me running from his cousins. "Happily Ever After." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

**Happily Ever After! Yes I end it here because I have not a clue how to drag it out and I don't really want to drag it out. Dragging things out can ruin the story. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed it makes me happy that you all enjoyed what I could give you. Not sure when my next story will be up. But I hope to have it up soon. Thanks again to all of you.**


End file.
